


A Single Change

by teecup_angel



Series: A Single Change [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... kinda, Chambers of Secret Canon Divergence, Chan, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Underage Sex, apathetic!Harry, epilogue is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was utterly mad.<br/>He was already playing the part of the Boy-Who-Lived. He was preserving his mask to stay in this golden cage until he was powerful enough, smart enough...<br/>Until he had a solid plan that will ensure his survival.<br/>But then that stupid diary had to come into his life and give him a promise of eternity.</p><p>(An alternate sequel to Musing of a Diary Horcrux)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madder than Mad Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the massive uploads this week brought by the fact I had no internet last week and I found some of my unfinished Harrymort fanfiction lying around. So… yey?
> 
> Because, apparently, you guys wanted a happy(-ish) ending with diary!Tom and I am a benevolent author to those who ask nicely (or kneel and beg), here ya go. This will probably have 7 chapters... maybe.
> 
> Like CaRB:  
> “This is speaking in English”  
> “<< This is speaking in Parseltongue >>”  
> “This is speaking in English <<then in Parseltongue >> then back to English... just to be clear...”
> 
> This is Tom writing in the diary.  
> This is Harry or Ginny writing in the diary.
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 CaBR!Harry is barmy, either dark or dark grey, apathetic and is also only pretending to be a Light wizard (for more information, please read the main story: Consequences of a Binding Ritual)  
> 3 Tom is a possessive bastard  
> 4 All applicable warnings from Consequences of a Binding Ritual applies here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While running away from the Basilisk, Harry finds time (mad, mad I say!) to muse about his lack of sanity in the first place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta'ed as usual  
> 2 Canon(-ish) up till Tom summons the Basilisk and Harry runs away from it  
> 3 Reading Musing of a Horcrux Diary is a must

Harry could only blame himself.

  
In retrospective, poking Tom by playing with his obvious hatred over Albus Dumbledore was one of the worst ideas Harry ever had.

  
Who in their right mind would intentionally poke fun of a sixteen years old Dark Lord in the first place?

  
Harry apparently...

  
Then again, he was not of sound mind.

  
Who in sound mind would think said sixteen years old Dark Lord actually looks dashing when angered in the first place?!

  
It was official.

  
Harry was mad.

  
Madder than the Mad Hatter high on the substance the damn Caterpillar smokes even...

  
The fact that he could even muse about his insanity while running away from a bloody Basilisk was evidence that he was mad.

  
"There’s nowhere to run, Potter!"

  
Harry really, really wanted to punch Tom.

  
All he needed was a moment. Just a single moment and he would punch that smug look off that prat's face.

  
And probably hurt himself in the process...

  
Those cheekbones really, really look like they could cut glass.

  
Loud chitters resounded all around the chambers and Harry raised his head in time to see Fawkes swoop in from the entrance.

  
Speaking of said bird...

 

Was there any reason why it had given him the bloody Sorting Hat instead of a bloody wand or a rooster for Merlin's sake?!

  
Fawkes began flying over the Basilisk, trying to peck its eyes. The Basilisk forgot all about Harry and tried catching the bird with its mouth. That was all the distraction Harry needed.

  
Hoping that Dumbledore's chicken would keep the Basilisk busy with enough time, Harry rushed towards Tom. Tom, who had been too busy staring at Dumbledore's phoenix, did not even notice Harry until he felt Harry's fist collide with his cheek. Tom lost his balance and skidded across the floor, letting go of Harry's wand. Harry screamed out in pain and clutched his fist as he snarled, "Are your cheekbones made of Adamantium?!"

  
"You hit me!" Tom retorted with big wide eyes which just looked... weeelll... kinda adorable on him if Harry was being honest.

  
Harry was about to give a snarky retort when he noticed Tom's eyes quickly glance in front of him. Harry followed his eyes and saw his wand on the floor, right between the two of them. Tom scrambled for the wand at the same time Harry dove to the floor.

  
Harry was just a second quicker than Tom (and probably scratched his knees in the process) and he had already raised his wand towards Tom before Tom could scramble back. Tom glared at him and Harry simply stared back, both of them breathing heavily.

  
Harry knew what he had to do.

  
Now that Fawkes was here, it only meant that Dumbledore knew he was here.

  
He needed to take Tom out of the picture now.

  
If he wanted to survive... if he wanted to continue playing as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the idiot Gryffindor who was Dumbledore's pet...

  
Tom needed to die.

  
He already knew the spell. Tom had been helpful in teaching him about the Unforgivables.

  
He could easily lie and tell Dumbledore he had panicked. He had already mastered how to look like a traumatized boy. It had helped him when he would 'accidentally' use his magic to push those bullying him away from him too far and too fast. People rarely ask him anything when he looked like he had just been as surprised and as frightened as the rest of them.

  
Harry knew Dumbledore was too much of a fool, too much of an idealist, to doubt Harry. He needed Harry to be good so he would easily believe that Harry had just been pushed too hard, that it had been a crime of passion, and that Harry hadn't meant to kill Tom at all.

  
That last one... Harry didn't even have to fake.

  
Why? Why the bloody hell did Fawkes have to arrive?!

  
Why?! Why did Tom have to sic the bloody Basilisk on him?!

  
Why?!

  
Why was he hesitating?!

  
Tom was a liability now.

  
**_There is one person I have felt very strongly for._**

****

_Oh?_

**_You._ **

  
His fondness for the diary didn't mean anything.

  
The fact that he was able to think of a way to help Tom gain a corporal body without jeopardizing his lie while they were talking (while Harry was goading him) did not mean anything.

  
**_I am not jesting. My time spent with you might still be quite small in comparison to my time spent with my friends but you are already one of my closest persons._**

  
Attachment is a weakness.

  
Hasn't Harry survived his entire life because of that mentality?

  
**_Careful, dear, you're starting to sound like I'm the only thing you enjoy in life._**

****

_Would it be creepy if I said you're not exactly wrong about that?_

  
His attachment to Tom was a weakness.

  
Look at him right now!

  
It's because of this attachment that he simply stares, simply observes Tom as Tom stares back at him.

  
It's because of attachment that...

  
**_If I am the only thing you enjoy in life, how about just spending your future with me instead?_**

  
He was jeopardizing everything he had built for one boy!

  
**_We could be together for all eternity._**

  
He was jeopardizing his safety for a boy without any real assurance of his own survival!

  
**_I want you, Harry Potter._**

  
He was jeopardizing this golden cage around him because of Tom Riddle!

  
Why?!

  
_Because hope is the cruellest torture of all, Tom._

 

Oh Merlin's soggy balls!

  
"Your eternity better be worth it, Tom Riddle." Harry hissed with annoyance and frustration laced in every word. Tom's eyes widened and Harry turned, aiming his wand at Fawkes as he chanted calmly, "Avada Kedavra."

  
Green light spurted from his wand the same time elation coursed through Harry's entire body. The green light hit Fawkes, causing the phoenix to shrill loudly before burning in front of them before turning into ashes. The basilisk shook its head as it got hit by most of the ashes.

  
Harry fell on his knees, letting go of his wand.

  
He felt... relieved?

  
Was he relieved because, in some ways, he had broken free from the cage called 'Boy-Who-Lived'?

  
Was he relieved because he, in some way, betrayed Dumbledore?

  
Was he relieved because he considered killing Fawkes as some kind of symbolism for his desire to kill Dumbledore?

  
Kill Dumbledore?

  
How dull.

  
He didn't want to kill Dumbledore.

  
He may not like the old goat but killing him had never crossed Harry's mind.

  
He held no strong emotions for Dumbledore, positive or negative.

  
He didn't hold any strong emotions for anyone.

 

Wait...

  
That wasn't true...

  
Not anymore...

  
Wasn't the reason why he had just destroyed all of the lies he had created since last year because he couldn't let one measly insignificant attachment go?

  
Wasn't the reason why he was sitting in this cold floor, unsure of what to do right now because of the strong emotion he felt?

  
Oh Circe...

  
Emotions were too troublesome...

  
That thought made Harry snort.

  
Harry's shoulders began to tremble as he began to chuckle.

  
Before long, his chuckles became giggles, forcing Harry to cover his mouth.

  
Harry's giggles became a hysterical laugh.

  
He barely saw Tom crawl next to him. He barely felt Tom place his hand on his shoulder as he asked worriedly, "Harry?"

  
The voice of his master made the Basilisk turn towards them, baring its fangs as it slither towards Harry. Tom wrapped his arms around Harry possessively as he grabbed Harry's wand from the floor. He aimed it at the Basilisk as he ordered, "<<No! You will not harm this boy! >>"

  
Harry stopped giggling and stared at Tom, a bit uncomfortable in his cold arms.

  
He was so cold.

  
"<<He's not an enemy, Master? >>" The Basilisk asked, slithering closer but slower, watching the two boys with interest.

  
"<<No, he is not. >>" Tom replied, lowering the wand slightly as he added, "<<He's mine. >>"

  
"<<Still not yours, Tom. >>" Harry drawled without bite.

  
The Basilisk turned to stare at Harry, making Harry press his face on Tom's chest in an attempt to not look at the Basilisk's eyes. Tom instinctively tightened his hold on the younger boy while the Basilisk tilted its head.

  
Harry knew the Basilisk had mistaken Harry's sense of self-preservation as some kind of request for comfort and protection when the Basilisk asked, "<<He is... your mate? >>"

  
"<<Yes, he is. >>"

  
Harry could hear the smugness in Tom's voice so he punched him an inch below the ribs.

  
Tom's low groan of pain sounded like music to Harry's ears.

  
"<<I understand, master. >>" The Basilisk replied and slithered closer towards Harry.

  
Harry froze when he felt the Basilisk's tongue lick his neck and Tom rubbed his back as he whispered, "Sshhh, it’s okay. She's just memorizing your scent."

  
The Basilisk is a she?!

  
Did that mean there was a possibility that there were baby Basilisks hiding in here?

  
Aannnnddd that brought the mental image of an army of baby Basilisks invading Hogwarts...

  
Basilisk licked Harry's neck two more times before finally slithering towards Tom. Tom caressed the Basilisk's head gently, making the Basilisk hissed, "<<You're cold, Master. >>

  
Tom frowned and turned towards Harry as he asked, "<<Am I cold? >>"

  
"<<Like a corpse. >>" Harry deadpanned, raising his head slightly to grin at Tom.

  
Tom pinched Harry's cheek and pulled as he hissed, "I should punish you for your cheek, my dear."

  
Harry slapped Tom's hand before retorting, "And I should punish you for siccing your bloody Basilisk on me, you prat."

  
"You angered me." Tom hissed back, digging his nails on Harry's back.

  
Harry raised an eyebrow as he retorted, "You need to control your temper better, Tom. I heard you had the patience of a nesting dragon with eggs."

  
"I do not appreciate the mental image that makes, Harry." Tom said with a disgusted look.

  
Harry grinned at the mental image of Tom wearing a dragon costume while guarding a nest of eggs. Tom flicked Harry on the forehead as he ordered, "Stop imagining it."

  
Harry frowned and rubbed his forehead as he asked, "How did you know?"

  
Tom rolled his eyes as he drawled, "Because I know you, my dear Harry."

  
Tom patted the Basilisk's head twice before ordering, "<<Your help is much appreciated. Now, sleep once more, oh great Basilisk. >>"

  
The Basilisk bumped her head against Tom's palm before hissing, "<<Yes, my master. >>"

  
The Basilisk began slithering away from them, returning back to the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. Once Harry heard the mouth close once more, he pushed Tom off and huffed when the older boy kept his bruising grip on Harry's back, making Harry's attempt futile. Harry raised his head as he glared at Tom, "Mind letting me go now, Tom?"

  
"I would mind." Tom replied with a cocky smirk, resting his head against Harry's forehead as he said, "I rather like having you in my arms."

  
"You're too cold, Tom." Harry whined, trying to push the older boy off.

  
Unfortunately, Harry was just too physically weak compared to the smug Slytherin who seemed to be enjoying Harry's fruitless effort if that annoying cocky smirk was anything to go by. Harry huffed and smacked Tom on the shoulder before resting his forehead on the older boy's chest as he mumbled, "I hate you."

  
"No, you don't." Tom retorted smugly as he rested his chin on the top of Harry's head. He tightened his hold on the younger boy as he mumbled, "You don't know how deeply I have wanted to hold you for so long. To talk to you like this... To see the expressions you make while we talk..."

  
"Approaching creepy stalker territory again, Tom." Harry deadpanned but relaxed in his arms nonetheless.

  
It was frightening how relaxed he could become in Tom's presence.

  
Harry had never been this relaxed in anyone's presence at all.

  
"Would that make this Stockholm Syndrome, my dear Harry?" Tom playfully asked, caressing Harry's hair with one hand.

  
"Is that even applicable to our situation? You never kidnapped me in the first place." Harry reminded him, loosely wrapping his arms around Tom's waist as he continued, "Technically, you kidnapped Gin-"

  
Harry's eyes widened and he raised his head, yelping when the top of his head hit Tom's chin. Tom groaned and let go of Harry. Harry whimpered as he rubbed the top of his head before snarling at Tom, "Do you sharpen your chin?! I feel like your pointy chin pierced my skull."

  
Tom rubbed his chin as he snarled back, "I highly doubt my completely human chin can pierce your thick head."

  
Harry and Tom glared at one another for a few seconds before Tom finally sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he asked in an annoyed tone, "Mind telling me why you suddenly decided hitting me with your thick head would be a good idea?"

  
Harry crawled next to Ginny and placed his hands on the unconscious (dead?) girl's face.

  
Her skin was ice cold.

  
"Is she dead, Tom?" Harry asked, turning to stare at the memory. Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious anger in Tom's face.

  
Seriously.

  
The Slytherin was too easily riled up to be a Dark Lord.

  
Shouldn't Dark Lords be like the villains in the James Bond cinemas?

  
All regal and poise like arrogant prats?

  
Not some... overly-sensitive arrogant prat with delusions of grandeur and disturbing possessive behaviour.

  
The Wizarding World really has no class.

  
"Why? Are you worried about Sweet Little Ginny?" Tom snarled, walking till he was right next to Harry, his arms crossed as he stared down at the crouching Gryffindor with rage in his blue eyes.

  
Harry really, really wanted to smack him on the head just like how Hermione would do to Ron whenever he did something stupid.

  
"Not on a personal level so stop looking like you're my wife and I cheated on you." Harry snarled back before blinking, tilting his head as a mental image of Tom wearing that awful frilly apron Aunt Petunia always wore invaded his mind.

  
"Stop imagining me as your wife, Harry." Tom ordered with an annoyed tone.

  
Harry frowned and asked, "You sure you're not reading my mind, Tom?"

  
Tom's lips curved into an amused smile as he said, "I simply know how your mind works, my dear Harry."

  
And wasn't that a scary thought?

  
"Then what do you think I'm thinking now?" Harry challenged, glaring at Tom.

  
Tom raised an eyebrow and drawled, "Some utterly random thing to throw me off-guard and forcefully claim that I do not know what you're thinking about."

  
... he had been thinking about how to bake an apple pie.

  
... which was an utterly random thing he thought of to throw Tom off-guard and claim victory.

  
Damn all genius Dark Lords with an unhealthy obsession with him!

  
Harry pursed his lips and looked away from Tom, stubbornly not acknowledging Tom's victory... verbally. His silence seemed to be all Tom needed since the older boy's lips curved into a smug smirk. Tom crouched next to Harry and stared at the prone form of the youngest Weasley as he mused, "If your question was not based on a personal level then that means you don't care if this girl does die or not."

  
Tom's smirk turned into a more amused sadistic one as he commented, "My, my. Your best mate would definitely be cross if he ever heard that."

  
The reminder of Ron's existence from Tom's lips reminded Harry that they don't exactly have all the time in the world. Harry glared at Tom and retorted in an annoyed clip tone, "I would have expected you of all people would have found out by now that I'm not who I'm supposed to be."

  
Tom stared at Harry as he replied, "I do. I am enjoying seeing the real you."

  
Tom raised his hand to gently swipe the bangs off Harry's eyes as he continued, "Touching the real you..."

  
"Okay, putting aside your creepy stalker tendencies-" Harry dismissively said, grabbing Tom's wrist, "We need Ginny alive."

  
Tom frowned as he said, "You want to use her? For what?"

  
"To keep this pretence, of course." Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. He stared at Tom as he lowered the older boy's hand but kept his loose grip on his wrist as he explained, "If you still need her magic or her life force or whatever it is you're taking from her, take it from me instead. I need her alive so I can pretend I saved her, beat you and survived like a good little Saviour."

  
Harry spatted the last word with so much disgust Tom couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. Harry paid no attention to the curious and amused look on Tom's face as he continued, "You can go hide in one of the secret rooms here in Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure a genius like you would know one or two rooms which will keep you hidden from even Dumbledore, right?"

  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Tom replied with a nod. He twisted his hand slightly so that, instead of Harry gripping Tom's wrist, their fingers were now interlaced together. Tom stared at their interlaced hands as he commented, "Your plan does sound good in theory but in practice?"

  
Tom raised his head and continued solemnly, "It's too risky."

  
"Explain." Harry ordered with a calm exterior, not even a bit insulted by Tom's refusal.

  
If the older boy can provide a better alternative, Harry was all ears.

  
Tom moved his eyes to stare at the pile of ashes just a few feet away from them, "You killed the old coot's phoenix."

  
"Correction. My wand was used in killing Dumbledore's chicken." Harry retorted calmly before explaining, "I can easily say that it was you who had performed the killing curse using my wand."

  
"Rebuttal." Tom retorted with the same eerily calmness Harry had. Had it not been the place and the topic at hand, it would seem like the two were simply debating over their homework, "The owner of a wand used to cast the Killing Curse will automatically be put under scrutiny. It is Ministry procedure to secure the person in question and, depending on the circumstances surrounding the casting of the Killing Curse, could either be pardoned immediately, thrown to Azkaban immediately or will receive trial. This current circumstance will fall under the last two."

  
"Rebuttal." Harry said, mimicking Tom's first word (even though he really, really didn't think it was necessary to say that word and it sounded a bit awkward when not spoken by the great Tom Marvolo Riddle... insert sarcasm here), "I am considered the Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of the Wizarding World. Throwing me to Azkaban would bring discord among the populace and Dumbledore will not stand by while his precious pet gets taken away from him. I would have a trial and I can lie my way through it."

  
"Rebuttal." Tom retorted with the same calmness as before, "Performing a Killing Curse is a grave offense. They will most likely make use of the Veritaserum on you."

  
"Verite-wha?" Harry repeated with furrowed brows.

  
"It's a powerful truth serum that can only be countered by either having a natural immunity to it which I doubt you have or to be a master in occluding your mind which you obviously do not." Tom explained patiently before continuing, "Ergo, going to trial is too risky for you. This entire plan heavily depends on your acting skills and, while it is quite good, it will fall completely under Veritaserum."

  
"I acknowledge your point and agree with you that my plan is too risky." Harry admitted calmly before asking with a raised eyebrow, "Can you provide a better alternative?"

  
Tom's lips curved into a manic smirk as he suggested, "Run away with me."

  
Aaaannnnddd all calmness and composure was thrown into the window.

  
Harry blinked for a few seconds before asking ludicrously, "Are you asking me to elope with you, Tom?"

  
Tom's smirk turned into an amused cocky smile as he replied, "If you wish to see it that way, I wouldn't disagree."

  
The desire to punch the cocky smile off Tom's face returned with a vengeance.

  
Screw his stupid Adamantium cheekbones!

  
Harry glared at him as he ordered, "Explain."

  
Tom continued to cockily smile at him as he explained; taking Harry's other hand into his, "We run away from Hogwarts together. The chamber has a secret passage we can use that will lead us just a few feet away from Hogwarts’ wards. I assume Salazar made it as a precaution in case he or his descendants would ever need to escape Hogwarts. We can use that to escape. We can even take the Basilisk with us as an extra protection."

  
"I have two questions." Harry said.

  
Tom nodded as he replied, "Go on."

  
"How the bloody hell are we going to take a Basilisk as huge as yours with us?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "People would instantly notice a huge snake."

  
Tom sighed as he mumbled, "I swear, this school's curriculum has plummeted ever since Dumbledore took over."

  
"Way to sound old, Tom." Harry retorted in a drawl.

  
Tom squeezed Harry's hands a bit too tightly as a warning before explaining, "I know a charm that will reduce the Basilisk's size."

  
Harry wiggled his hands against Tom's brutal grip and only stopped when Tom loosened his grip to 'a bit too tight to be normal but not too tight that Harry couldn't relax' kind of grip before asking, "Okay then. My other question is, if we do run away together, where would we go?"

  
"To my future self." Tom replied immediately which made Harry frown.

  
"Your future self wants to kill me." Harry reminded Tom in a deadpan tone.

  
"I can get him to change his mind." Tom retorted, "If I fuse with him-"

  
"Fuse?!" Harry interrupted, his eyes widening.

  
Tom sighed and asked, "You don't really think I can continue to remain in this present condition for all eternity, do you Harry? I only manage to gain a corporal form because I took it from Ginny. This body is chained to my conscience which remains in the diary."

  
"So... what does that mean?" Harry asked, frowning at Tom.

  
Tom stared at Harry's face as he said solemnly, "I was created to keep my original alive. My sole purpose is to aid him in that aspect. By uniting with him, I can offer this body to him and join our memories. From what information I could gather from you and Ginny, something might have gone wrong during the time he created me and when he was turned into a wraith by you. I would assume it could easily be because of my existence."

  
"Your... existence?" Harry asked, frowning at Tom.

  
"Harry, you must understand..." Tom leaned closer, resting his forehead against Harry's as he explained, "My original created me because of our fe-"

  
"Harry!"

  
Both Tom and Harry froze at the echoing sound of Ron's voice.

  
"He's already cleared the debris?" Harry whispered ludicrously.

  
Oh, why did Ron have to show he wasn't just a waste of space in the most inconvenient time for Harry?!

  
"I can kill him." Tom suggested coldly.

  
Harry shook his head and said, "It's possible Dumbledore is with him. If Fawkes got here, it would be safer if we assume Dumbledore is also with them."

  
"Then we should go now." Tom stood, frowning when he felt Harry let go of his hands. He lowered his head to stare at Harry who was staring back at him with a blank expression in his face.

  
"Harry." Tom offered his hand to Harry and ordered calmly, "Come."

  
This was his last chance.

  
All he had to do was run away from Tom, run towards Ron and hope Dumbledore is with him.

  
Between the risk brought by lying to Dumbledore and by running away with Tom, the lesser of the two was lying to Dumbledore. Tom's plan had too many unsure variables, had too many holes which can easily kill Harry.

  
_Murphy's law._

  
It was simply too foolish to discard everything for such an insecure future.

  
Wasn't that the same reason why he had decided to not help Voldemort last year?

  
So why...

  
"Harry." Tom had grabbed the diary while Harry remained frozen in his place. His hand was still just a few inches away from Harry, silently tempting, offering, "Come with me."

  
Harry could sense the hidden plea in Tom's words.

  
As well as the hidden warning...

  
Even if Harry tried to run away, Tom would do everything in his power to take him.

  
It was disturbing.

  
It was even more disturbing that Harry realized that he quite enjoys the obsession Tom had with him.

  
That deep twisted possessiveness he had...

  
Harry never felt it before. He never had anyone so obsessed with having him by their side, with making sure Harry stayed with them.

  
That was what made Tom special, wasn't it?

  
To Harry?

  
To the boy who could easily throw every attachment he had like they were simply scratch paper...

  
Tom's lips curved into a bright smile when he felt Harry wrap his hand around his. He pulled the younger boy to his feet.

  
Tom began to run towards the mouth of Slytherin, dragging Harry behind him. The mouth opened when Tom hissed the trigger words and they both entered.

  
It was only when the mouth has closed once more did Harry laughed.

  
He was truly utterly pathetically mad...

  
Madder than all those main characters in those awful cliché romantic muggle cinemas Harry had watched because...

  
Who in their right mind would decide to place their entire life in the hands of a sixteen years old Dark Lord and his promise of eternity in the first place?

 

 

 

 

Extra Scene:

  
(Because this is never going to happen...)

  
****** Goblet of Fire: Graveyard Scene ******

 

Harry and Tom stare at Voldemort silently for a few seconds before Harry turned towards Tom, raising an eyebrow as he drawled, "Tom, dear, I know you are super-duper creepily proud of your Slytherin heritage and all that jazz but to turn yourself into a snake-like bald man with no eyebrows?"

  
Harry's voice took a higher pitch as he asked, "Really?"

  
Tom and Voldemort turned to glare at Harry and Tom sneered, "Oh, shut it, Potter. If you must know, I..."

  
Tom frowned and closed his mouth, looking thoughtful for a minute before sighing in resignation. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose (he had never been so happy to still have a nose) as he resigned, "I have nothing. I honestly have no idea what would possess me to transform myself into... that..."

  
Voldemort glared at Tom while Harry grinned triumphantly. Voldemort sneered at him, "For power, of course. Have you forgotten about our desire for power, foolish boy?"

  
"And you couldn't find a powerful ritual that will make you regain your human form?" Harry deadpanned with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms loosely as he tilted his head slightly while staring at Voldemort.

  
"Appearance is not everything, Potter." Voldemort hissed at Harry and sneered mockingly, "Or are you saying you would leave your precious Tom if he changed into this form?"

  
Tom opened his eyes to glare at Voldemort as he hissed, "Of course not. Harry would remain by my side for eternity no matter how I look. Isn't that right, Harry?"

  
Voldemort raised his non-existent eyebrow when he saw Harry simply turn his head to the side away from Tom.

  
Tom turned to stare at Harry as he called out, "Harry?"

  
Harry remained quiet.

  
Tom's eyes widened and he asked ludicrously, "You would leave me just because I turn into a human-snake hybrid?!"

  
Harry groaned and turned to stare at Tom with a frown as he pointed at Voldemort, "You have no nose!"

  
"It's just a nose!" Tom retorted.

  
"It's a really cute nose!" Harry defended before adding...

  
"And you don't have your soft silky hair anymore!" Harry rubbed his cheeks out of frustrations as he whined, "Where am I going to put my hands when we kiss then? On your shiny bald head? That would feel so weeeiiirrrdddd!"

  
"Put them on the back of my neck or on my chest or-"

  
"And did you see his tongue?! It's a bloody snake tongue!" Harry interrupted, shivering as he said, "I can't even imagine how it would be like having that tongue in my mouth when we kiss!"

  
"You might find out you quite enjoy it!" Tom reasoned exasperatedly.

  
"How in seven hells am I supposed to kno-" Harry stopped and stared at Tom's fuming face for a couple of seconds. Tom and Voldemort watched as Harry's face turned into a thoughtful expression and he placed his hand by his chin.

  
Tom could feel dread slowly seeping through his entire body as the seconds tick by while Harry continued to look like he was mulling over the secrets of life itself.

  
Harry turned to Voldemort and asked, "Would you mind participating in an experiment?"

  
"Yes, he would mind!" Tom shouted, grabbing Harry's arm and forcing the younger boy to hide behind him while he aimed his wand at Voldemort.

  
"Oh come on, Tom. Stop being unreasonable." Harry drawled as he rolled his eyes, "How am I supposed to know if I would enjoy having a forked tongue shoved into my mouth until I have tried it?"

  
"Unreasonable?!" Tom glared at Harry but kept his wand aimed at Voldemort as he snarled, "You're the idiot who wanted to kiss this... this... this abomination-"

  
Voldemort just desired to kill his younger self so badly right now.

  
"-when you're supposed to be mine!"

  
Harry shrugged and retorted with a bored drawl, "He is, technically, you."

  
"I am not this self-absorbed, egotistic, power-hungry megalomaniac!" Tom retorted heatedly.

  
Harry's lips curved into a sadistic smile and he giddily asked Tom, "Can you repeat that just one more time. Plleeeaaassseee."

  
Harry placed his hands on his cheeks and tilted his head slightly to the side as he commented dreamily, "I want to commit to my memory the day Tom Riddle finally admitted his flaws."

  
Tom couldn't decide if he wanted to Crucio the smile off Harry's face or just repeat his insult to himself because... that awfully disturbing smile was actually quite endearing in Tom's eyes.

  
Voldemort couldn't decide if he wanted to Crucio both of them or grab Harry Potter and kiss the living daylights out of the cocky boy just so he could punish his younger Hocrux self.

  
And all the Death Eaters forgotten by the three main characters of this silly little extra story couldn't decide if they should disapparate or keep watching so they may put this memorable (oh so memorable) memory into a penseive that they can watch over and over again when they're having a bad day.

  
... and Cedric Diggory was definitely forgotten because he was never there in the first place since Harry and Tom did not participate in the Tri-wizard tournament.

  
How and why they were in the graveyard though... that's... uuuhh... irrelevant...?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the main story:  
> Adamantium first came out in 1960... something. The James Bond series was written around 1950s and first film was released around 1962. Whether Harry was talking about the books or the films is up to you. Anyway... timeline pre-served!
> 
> ... this totally destroyed the canon though...
> 
> For the extra story:
> 
> By the way, I do like snaky!Voldie and I make fun of most characters I like (or put them in physical/emotional/mental torture)


	2. Unnecessary Info Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom got out of Hogwarts safely with the Basilisk. Their first stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter:  
> 1 unbeta'ed like always  
> 2 so many information in this chapter which may or may not be used in the end (... might get used in CaBR though...)  
> 3 extra story is for CaBR

This was, by far, one of the most idiotic things Harry had ever done.

  
And he had been 'friends' of overly eager, naive brash Gryffindors who wouldn't know a plan if it hit them right on the face for a year.

  
... except maybe Hermione... but that was not the point!

  
There was no fail safe, no fall-back plan, and no real assurance that there was a counter-plan already ready for anything that might happen.

  
All he had to reassure him was the cold firm hold of Tom's hand over his and the cool scales of the great Basilisk charmed to be small enough to look like Harry was just wearing some kind of weird-looking scarf.

  
It was ridiculous. Utterly maddeningly ridiculous...

  
Oh, how far he had fallen for a single measly attachment to a being that isn't even human from the very beginning.

  
Figured Harry would be unable to let go of the past self of the person who wanted him dead.

  
Dear Circe.

  
His life just sounded like a very cliché girl-falls-in-love-with-a-bad-boy muggle cinema.

  
... or those brain-numbing pocket books his aunt had which only made Harry wonder about the intelligence of girls.

  
Not like Harry could talk considering he was pretty much doing the same idiotic thing those whiny female leads did in his aunt's pocket books.

  
... did he just mentally admit he had fallen in love with Tom?

  
It was official. He had gone from amusingly insane to batshit crazy.

  
Who in their right mind falls in love with a Dark Lord?!

  
And so he simply followed Tom quietly as the older boy walked in Gringotts like it was the most natural thing that two boys wearing Hogwarts uniform would be walking to the Goblin bank in the dead of night.

  
It does beg the question... does Gringotts even close?

  
It was the dead of night, not a wizard or witch on sight.

  
... and Harry was rhyming...

  
First, he mentally accepted that he was in love with Tom (still not going to admit that verbally... especially to Tom) and now he mentally rhymed.

  
It's not even an awe-inspiring rhyme! It was cliché, elementary rhyme!

  
This day has been too taxing for him, it seemed.

  
He blamed the side-Apparation Tom did to transport the three of them to Diagon Alley.

  
For superior human beings, magical people had sucky transportation methods.

  
Tom walked towards the counter with confidence like there was nothing wrong and it was normal occurrence that two underage boys would come to Gringotts at a time like this. He walked right up to one of the goblins in the many counters, a wrinkly grim frown decorating the being as he continued to write on the parchment on the table. Tom cleared his throat and the goblin raised his head to stare down at the two boys, his eyes narrowing in clear displeasure. Tom glanced at the plaque on the table before he bowed respectfully (which made Harry want to snort) as he greeted, "A pleasant evening, Bodarg. May your gold flow and your enemies drown in their own blood."

  
Well, that was one greeting Harry quite liked.

  
Mimicking Tom, Harry bowed respectfully as well but kept quiet. He was unsure if he should repeat Tom's words but that sounded like a stupid idea in Harry's head. Hopefully, keeping quiet would not further displease the goblin.

  
"May your gold flow and your enemies drown in their own blood, young wizards." The goblin greeted, his tone connoting his surprise.

  
Maybe wizards and witches rarely give such a greeting?

  
Tom and Harry raised their upper body to look back at the goblin and Harry tilted his head curiously at how the goblin's mood seemed better now.

  
Just a greeting would have such an effect?

  
The goblin glanced at Harry for a brief second, obviously recognizing him, before turning his attention back to Tom. Subconsciously, Harry combed his bangs with his hand, covering the scar on his forehead. The goblin placed his quill back to the small ink bottle as he asked, "How may Gringotts be of service to you this fine night, young wizards?"

  
Harry did not like the predatory smirk that appeared on Tom's face. He took a step closer to Tom and squeezed Tom's hand, hoping whatever Tom was planning wasn't as bad as-

  
"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, and I would like to inquire about my financial status."

  
-telling the entire bank he was Voldemort...

  
All of the activities inside the bank immediately stopped. All goblins turned to stare at the two underage wizards and Harry wanted to smack the back of Tom's head.

  
It was obvious the older boy enjoyed the attention he got as the Dark Lord.

  
Self-centred dramatic megalomaniac...

  
The goblin glanced at Harry once more, his eyes narrowing as he warned, "Gringotts does not appreciate jokes, young wizards."

  
Oh, of course, they would think it was a joke.

  
It probably didn't help Tom was wearing Slytherin robes and he was Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World who was probably Gryffindor enough to do such a prank.

  
How rude.

  
If Harry was going to prank like this, he would bypass grabbing a random Slytherin and just declare that HE was Voldemort.

  
... probably mimicking how Voldemort acted last year when he was talking to Harry as a parasite on Quirrel's head.

  
Hell, he would even take the time to glamour his eyes red and add a hissing quality to his voice.

  
Honestly! Harry might not prank as much as Fred and George but he does not do half-baked pranks like how these goblins probably think he was doing right now.

  
Tom didn't seemed offended by the goblins words as he said, "I am willing to take a blood heritage test for verification."

  
The goblins continued to stare at them and the goblin Tom was talking to froze momentarily, his eyes widening as he stared at Tom, probably not expecting such a suggestion. Tom waited patiently, passing the time by caressing the back of Harry's hand with his thumb.

  
Harry wouldn't admit it but Tom's soft caresses felt nice.

  
He blamed his love-depraved childhood for that thought.

  
Yes. He was so going to ignore his whole internal admittance of his feelings for Tom.

  
The goblin finally grimaced and handed a blank parchment to Tom as he said, "Very well. Three drops of blood. No more, no less."

  
Tom reached his hand out but did not reach for the parchment. Instead, he reached out to grab the small letter opener on the goblin's desk. He handed the letter opener to Harry who took it with his free hand dumbly, unsure what Tom wanted him to do with it. Harry and the goblin both raised an eyebrow when Tom simply pressed his point finger against the sharp tip of the letter opener in Harry's hand. Harry glanced at their entwined fingers before glaring at Tom as he deadpanned, "This would have been less awkward if you just let go of my hand, Tom."

  
Tom had the nerve to smirk triumphantly at him as he answered smugly, "I will never let go of you now, Harry."

  
Harry rolled his eyes and drawled as he placed the letter opener back on the goblin's table, "Overly possessive behaviour is not a good personality trait, Tom."

  
Tom placed his hand above the parchment the goblin was holding out and used his thumb and middle finger to press both sides of his point finger as he playfully replied, "Then it's a good thing you adore me regardless of my personality traits, wouldn't you agree, my dear?"

  
Harry frowned and watched as a drop of Tom's blood fell on the parchment and retorted, "Oh yes. I'm only with you because of your pretty face and your corpse-cold body."

  
Tom had the audacity to pull Harry closer, leaning towards the smaller boy to whisper loud enough for all the goblins a table away from them to hear, "I assure you, my dear Harry, my corpse-cold body can give you pleasure that would make you forget everything but my name."

  
Harry was sure his cheeks were as red as the remaining two drops of Tom's blood falling on the parchment. He smacked Tom on the forearm as he hissed, "I'm twelve, for Merlin's sake!"

  
Tom raised an eyebrow as he pulled his hand away from the parchment while retorting in a bored tone, "And my real age is around seventy already. I'm quite sure you being a minor pale in comparison to the other more socially controversial aspects of our relationship."

  
Harry opened his mouth to retort but Tom was faster, thrusting his pricked finger into Harry's open mouth. Harry's eyes widened and could only stare at Tom with surprised eyes, his brain fried the moment he felt Tom's cold finger in his mouth and the coppery taste of blood on the surface of his tongue. All of the goblins continue to stare at the two of them as Tom listed in the same bored tone he had been using for a while, "Our age gap, for once. I am in my seventies which mean I am more than old enough to be your grandfather. There's also the fact that I killed your parents and tried to kill you but failed for some unknown reason. There's also your favourite excuse, your stubborn idea that I am still out to kill yo-"

  
"Oh, look! Words!" Harry hurriedly shouted when he finally got a hold of himself and had pulled Tom's finger out of his mouth, pointing at the parchment on the gaping goblin's hands. Harry hit Tom's shoulder once more as he hissed, "Shut up now."

  
Tom had the audacity to suck his finger (the same finger that was just in Harry's mouth a moment ago) as he smirked at Harry.

  
He should have bitten Tom's finger off.

  
The goblin turned the parchment to look at it, his eyes widening as his eyes scanned the contents of the paper. Harry stood on his tip toes to be able to read the parchment while Tom just leaned closer.

  
Sometimes... Harry really, really hated being short.

_  
**Legal Name:** Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_  
**Magical Name:** Marvolo Gaunt_

_  
**Chosen Name:** Lord Voldemort_

_  
**Birthdate:** 31 December 1926_

_  
**Lineage (Status):** Half-Blood (Unknown)_

_  
**Father's Name (Lineage - Status):** Tom Riddle, magical name: none (muggle - deceased)_

_  
**Mother's Name (Lineage - Status):** Merope Riddle nee Gaunt, magical name: Merope Gaunt (pure-blood - deceased)_

_  
**House (Title - Claim - Summary of House Status):**_

_**NOTE:** Only Houses related by blood is listed in this parchment. For the complete list that includes all Houses given to Tom Marvolo Riddle by the last will of the Head of that House, please contact the goblin in charge of Tom Marvolo Riddle's financial estates_

_House of Gaunt (Head - Son of Merope Gaunt - Sole Survivor)_

_House of Slytherin (Heir - Descendant of Salazar Slytherin - Sole Survivor)_

_House of Peverell (Member - Descendant of Cadmus Peverell - Other Surviving Members: Harry James Potter)_

_  
**Vaults (Summary of Contents):**_

**_BLOCKED:_ ** _All information can only be acquired by Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, personally to the goblin in charge of his financial estates_

_  
**Land Properties (Summary of Contents):**_

**_BLOCKED:_ ** _All information can only be acquired by Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, personally to the goblin in charge of his financial estates_

_  
**Magical Properties (Summary of Contents):**_

**_BLOCKED:_ ** _All information can only be acquired by Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, personally to the goblin in charge of his magical properties_

  
Harry blinked at some of the writings and Tom commented, "I suppose we should also add 'related by blood' to the growing lists of socially controversial aspects of our relationship."

  
Harry glared at him while the goblin cleared his throat, his tone becoming more respectful as he informed the two boys, "I shall call for the goblin in charge of your finances, Mr. Ri- Lord Voldemort."

  
Tom's lips curved into a smug sadistic smirk at the sound of his chosen name and Harry rolled his eyes. The goblin smacked the bell on his table quickly and another goblin Harry actually recognized walked right up to them as the goblin informed them quickly, "Griphook will lead you both to a private meeting room."

  
Griphook stopped a few feet away from them and said, "Please follow me, Lord Voldemort, Young Master Potter."

  
Oh? He got more respect by association?

  
Tom stared at the goblin sitting in front of them and requested (more like ordered), "We would also like to talk to the goblin in charge of Harry Potter's finances and a blood heritage test for him."

  
Harry blinked at the request but did not show his confusion to the rest of the goblins. The goblin handed Tom another blank parchment and said with a frown, "There is a letter opener in the meeting room he may use."

  
Obviously, he did not enjoy the blatant display of... 'affection' they shared a moment ago.

  
Tom nodded and took the parchment before saying respectfully, "We thank you for your service, Bodarg. May your gold flow and your enemies drown in their own blood until time exists no more."

  
The goblin bowed as well as he replied, "It was a pleasure... Lord Voldemort. May your gold flow and your enemies..."

  
Harry bit the inside of his mouth when he noticed the grimace on the goblin's face as he continued, "... drown in their own blood until time exists no more as well."

  
And like any violent blood-thirsty Dark Lord out there, Tom replied with a predatory smirk, "Oh, I'm sure they will."

  
Harry rolled his eyes once more and dragged the young Dark Lord away from further traumatizing the goblins, following Griphook further inside the bank. They began walking a long empty hallway. Griphook stopped at the furthest door and pressed his nail on the thin vertical indentation at the middle of the door. Starting from the top of his head, Griphook slowly slid his finger down and Harry heard the sounds gears creaking against one another. When Griphook's finger had stopped parallel to the goblin's stomach, the door parted at the middle, sliding into the frame with a loud creaking sound. Griphook took a step to the side as he said, "Please wait inside. There are food and refreshment."

  
Tom walked inside, dragging Harry behind who took the time to smile at Griphook and said, "Thank you, Griphook. May your gold flow and your enemies drown in their own blood until time exists no more."

  
Griphook seemed surprised by Harry's words and it took a moment before he replied, "It was my pleasure, Young Master Potter. May your gold flow and your enemies drown in their own blood until time exists no more as well."

  
Griphook bowed as the door slid back slowly, leaving Harry and Tom alone in the meeting room. There was a large table in the middle of the room. There were three chairs on both sides and a chair at both the head and at the bottom of the table. Each chair had a drinking glass, a tea cup with a coaster, a small plate, a letter opener, three bottles of ink, three quills and seven rolled parchments on the table in front of it. On the middle was a basket of biscuits, a pitcher of water with ice and a tea pot. Tom sat at the bottom of the table, using Harry's wand to drag the nearest chair on his left towards him so Harry could sit next to him. Harry sat on the offered sit and let Tom rest their joined hands on his lap. He had gotten... used to the feeling of Tom's cold hand over his smaller hand and the way Tom would unconsciously use his thumb to caress the back of Harry's hand. Tom waved the holly wand towards the centre of the table, making the basket of biscuit float towards them as he asked, "Tea or water?"

  
"Tea please." Harry replied, watching the basket land softly in front of him while Tom waved the holly wand once more towards the centre and, this time, it was the tea kettle that floated towards them. Harry reached his free hand towards the basket, tilting his head as he turned to look at Tom when the older boy grabbed his wrist before he could reach for a biscuit. Tom pulled Harry's hand towards him and pressed his thumb on Harry's point finger while his own point finger pressed the knuckle of Harry's point finger, forcing Harry to keep his point finger up. Tom kissed Harry's forefinger before taking the finger into his mouth much to Harry's surprise. Tom pierced the skin of Harry's finger with his teeth before removing it from his mouth. Harry could only stare at the older boy as he licked Harry's finger once more before guiding it to the open parchment in front of Tom. Tom pressed the sides of Harry's finger with his thumb and point fingers. Harry watched as small drops of his blood fell on the parchment, commenting dryly, "You are seriously taking this whole creepy possessive trait of yours to a really disturbing level."

  
Tom kept his attention at the parchment as he countered with an amused smirk, "I don't see you pulling away."

  
Once three drops fell on the parchment, Tom pulled Harry's hand away and licked the remaining blood seeping through the small wound. Harry sighed tiredly and admitted, "I understand what is socially accepted but I personally do not mind a lot of normally socially unaccepted actions."

  
Tom turned to smirk at Harry as he replied, "So do I."

  
Tom finally let go of Harry's hand and grabbed the basket in front of Harry. He offered the basket to Harry while he stared at the parchment slowly forming words. Harry took five biscuits and placed them on his plate before picking another one. He nibbled on the biscuit in his hand as he leaned closer to Tom, resting his chest on Tom's arm while he placed his chin on Tom's shoulder, to take a look on his own blood heritage test.

_  
**Legal Name:** Harry James Potter_

_  
**Magical Name:** Hadrian Jameson Potter_

_  
**Birthdate:** 31 July 1980_

_  
**Lineage (Status):** Half-Blood (Alive)_

_  
**Father's Name (Lineage - Status):** James Charles Potter, magical name: James Charlus Potter (pure-blood - deceased)_

_  
**Mother's Name (Lineage - Status):** Lily Potter nee Evans, magical name: none (muggle-born - deceased)_

_  
**House (Title - Claim - Summary of House Status):**_

**_NOTE:_ ** _Only Houses related by blood is listed in this parchment. For the complete list that includes all Houses given to Harry James Potter by the last will of the Head of that House, please contact the goblin in charge of Harry James Potter's financial estates_

_House of Potter (Heir - Son of James Charles Potter - Sole Survivor)_

_House of Black (Heir - Grandson of Dorea Potter nee Black - Appointed by Sirius Orion Black, current Head of House Black)_

_House of Peverell (Member - Descendant of Ignotus Peverell - Other Surviving Members: Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_  
**Vaults (Summary of Contents):**_

**_NOTE:_ ** _Due to numerous vaults already or will be placed under Harry James Potter's name, this will only list the vaults linked by blood to Harry James Potter. For the complete list, please contact the goblin in charge of Harry James Potter's financial estates_

_Potter Main Family Vault (Wizarding Currencies, Books, Jewelleries, Furniture, Magical Artefacts and Family Heirlooms - Accessible once Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Potter)_

_Potter Personal Vaults (all personal vaults of the Potters who do not have conditional wills. For more detailed information, please request the complete list - Accessible once Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Potter)_

_Black Family Vault (Wizarding Currencies, Books, Jewelleries, Furniture, Magical Artefacts and Family Heirlooms - Accessible once Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Black)_

_Black Personal Vaults (all personal vaults of the Blacks who do not have conditional wills. For more detailed information, please request the complete list - Accessible once Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Potter)_

_Peverell Family Vault (Books, Jewelleries, Magical Artefacts and Family Heirlooms - Accessible only if Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Peverell)_

_Peverell Personal Vault (all personal vaults of the Peverells who do not have conditional wills. For more detailed information, please request the complete list - Accessible only if Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Peverell)_

_Lily Evans Personal Vault (Wizarding Currencies, Muggle Currencies, Books, Jewelleries, Personal Artefacts - Accessible once Harry James Potter comes of age)_

_Alcor Black Personal Vault (Books, Magical Artefacts - Accessible only if Harry James Potter meets all of the criteria as written in Alcor Black's Last Will)_

_Harry James Potter School Funds (Wizarding Currencies - Accessible once Harry James Potter reaches the age of 10)_

_Harry James Potter Living Expenses (Muggle Currencies - Accessible by Harry James Potter, Albus Dumbledore and Petunia Dursley nee Evans)_

**_Land Properties (Summary of Contents):_ **

**_BLOCKED:_ ** _Due to numerous land properties already or will be placed under Harry James Potter's name, please contact the goblin in charge of Harry James Potter's financial estates for a separate list._

_  
**Magical Properties (Summary of Contents):**_

_Magical Core (Old, Mixed; Main Components: Peverell, Black)_

_Life Debt (Benefactor: Harry James Potter, Inherited from James Charles Potter; Indebted: Severus Tobias Snape)_

_Life Debt (Benefactor: Harry James Potter; Indebted: Hermione Jean Granger)_

_Life Debt (Benefactor: Harry James Potter: Indebted: Tom Marvolo Riddle's First Horcrux)_

_Life Debt (Benefactor: Harry James Potter; Indebted: Ginevra Weasley)_

_Soul Bond (Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle's Sixth Horcrux)_

_Master of Death Candidate (Inherited from James Charles Potter, Originated from Ignotus Peverell)_

_Necromantic Magic (Inherited from James Charles Potter - dormant, Originated from Alcor Black)_

  
Harry blinked.

  
There were so many questions swimming in his mind right now as he tried to grasp at all the key points in this one piece of parchment.

  
He had too many vaults and land properties the parchment couldn't list them all?!

  
What in the bloody hell is this "Harry Potter Living Expenses" vault and why can his aunt access it?!

  
What is this House Black and why was it linked by blood to Harry?!

  
Adding to that question, what about this House Peverell which apparently makes him related to Tom?!

  
Who was this Alcor Black and why did Harry inherit Necromantic Magic from him?!

  
Oh, and add the question: HE HAS NECROMANTIC MAGIC?!

  
Not only that, what does Master of Death Candidate even mean?!

  
What about his magical core? His magical core is old?! What does that mean?! And it's a mixed between Peverell and Black?! What about Potter?! Shouldn't his magical core also have Potter?!

  
Snape owed him a life debt?!

  
Hermione and Ginny also owed him a life debt?!

  
He was soul bound to-

  
.........

  
What in seven hells is a Horcrux?!

  
The door slid open once more and two goblins walked in, holding stacks of paper and parchments in their arms. They sat a chair away from Harry and Tom, placing the stacks of paper and parchments on the table in front of their chair. The one on their left introduced himself first, "Good evening, Young Master Potter, Lord Voldemort. I am Gaborg, the goblin in charge of Young Master Potter's financial estates. I have been the goblin in charge of all Potter estates since your grandfather and I hope I can be of satisfaction to you as well, Young Master Potter."

  
The goblin on their right introduced himself next, "Good evening, Lord Voldemort. It's good to see you once more, My Lord. Good evening, Young Master Potter. I am Arbhar, the goblin in charge of Lord Voldemort's financial estates since he opened his own vault years ago. I hope I will be able to meet all your expectations again, my lord."

  
The goblins both stared at the two underage wizards and Arbhar asked, "How can we be of service to both of you today?"

  
Harry and Tom turned to look at one another, wearing the same confounded look at the information in Harry's parchment. They stared at one another silently for a few seconds before they turned to face the two goblins. It was Tom who answered, "We... honestly don't know where to start."

  


 

 

Extra Story (kinda?):

  
This is Blood Heritage Test Result of CaBR!Harry (the one bound to Voldemort) as of Consequences of a Binding Ritual: Chapter 17

  
_  
**Legal Name:** Harry James E. Potter_

_  
**Magical Name:** Hadrian Jameson E. Potter_

_  
**Birthdate:** 31 July 1980_

_  
**Lineage (Status):** Half-Blood (Alive)_

_  
**Father's Name (Lineage - Status):** James Charles Potter, magical name: James Charlus Potter (pure-blood - deceased)_

_  
**Mother's Name (Lineage - Status):** Lily Potter nee Evans, magical name: none (muggle-born - deceased)_

_  
**House (Title - Claim - Summary of House Status):**_

_NOTE: Only Houses related by blood is listed in this parchment. For the complete list that includes all Houses given to Harry James Potter by the last will of the Head of that House, please contact the goblin in charge of Harry James Potter's financial estates_

_House of Potter (Heir - Son of James Charles Potter - Sole Survivor)_

_House of Black (Heir - Grandson of Dorea Potter nee Black - Appointed by Sirius Orion Black, current Head of House Black)_

_House of Peverell (Member - Descendant of Ignotus Peverell - Other Surviving Members: Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

_  
**Vaults (Summary of Contents):**_

_NOTE: Due to numerous vaults already or will be placed under Harry James Potter's name, this will only list the vaults linked by blood to Harry James Potter. For the complete list, please contact the goblin in charge of Harry James Potter's financial_

_Potter Main Family Vault (Wizarding Currencies, Books, Jewelleries, Furniture, Magical Artefacts and Family Heirlooms - Accessible once Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Potter)_

_Potter Personal Vaults (all personal vaults of the Potters who do not have conditional wills. For more detailed information, please request the complete list - Accessible once Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Potter)_

_Black Family Vault (Wizarding Currencies, Books, Jewelleries, Furniture, Magical Artefacts and Family Heirlooms - Accessible once Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Black)_

_Black Personal Vaults (all personal vaults of the Blacks who do not have conditional wills. For more detailed information, please request the complete list - Accessible once Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Potter)_

_Peverell Family Vault (Books, Jewelleries, Magical Artefacts and Family Heirlooms - Accessible only if Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Peverell)_

_Peverell Personal Vault (all personal vaults of the Peverells who do not have conditional wills. For more detailed information, please request the complete list - Accessible only if Harry James Potter becomes Head of House Peverell)_

_Lily Evans Personal Vault (Wizarding Currencies, Muggle Currencies, Books, Jewelleries, Personal Artefacts - Accessible once Harry James Potter comes of age)_

_Alcor Black Personal Vault (Books, Magical Artefacts - Accessible only if Harry James Potter meets all of the criteria as written in Alcor Black's Last Will)_

_Harry James Potter School Funds (Wizarding Currencies - Accessible once Harry James Potter reaches the age of 10)_

_Harry James Potter Living Expenses (Muggle Currencies - Accessible by Harry James Potter, Albus Dumbledore and Petunia Dursley nee Evans)_

**_Land Properties (Summary of Contents):_ **

**_BLOCKED:_ ** _Due to numerous land properties already or will be placed under Harry James Potter's name, please contact the goblin in charge of Harry James Potter's financial estates for a separate list._

_  
**Magical Properties (Summary of Contents):**_

_Magical Core (Old, Mixed; Main Components: Peverell, Black)_

_Life Debt (Benefactor: Harry James Potter, Inherited from James Charles Potter; Indebted: Severus Tobias Snape)_

_Life Debt (Benefactor: Harry James Potter; Indebted: Hermione Jean Granger)_

_Life Debt (Benefactor: Harry James Potter; Indebted: Ginevra Weasley)_

_Life Debt (Benefactor: Harry James Potter; Indebted: Peter Pettigrew)_

_Life Debt (Benefactor: Harry James Potter; Indebted: Sirius Orion Black)_

_Loyalty Oath (Benefactor: Harry James Potter; Oathtaker: House Lovegood, Originated from Luna Lovegood)_

_Loyalty Oath (Benefactor: Harry James Potter; Oathtaker: House Greengrass, Originated from Daphne Greengrass)_

_Loyalty Oath (Benefactor: Harry James Potter; Oathtaker: House Zabini, Originated from Blaise Zabini)_

_Soul Bond (Harry James Potter and Marvolo Slytherin's Sixth Horcrux)_

_Incomplete Marriage Bind (Harry James Potter and Marvolo Slytherin)_

_Master of Death Candidate (Inherited from James Charles Potter, Originated from Ignotus Peverell)_

_Necromantic Magic (Inherited from James Charles Potter - dormant, Originated from Alcor Black)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I may have had too much fun with the blood heritage test. Sorry. XD
> 
> Alcor Black:  
> An OC Black. Alcor is a star in the Polaris group of stars and is known as the Lifespan Star. He is... not exactly important in this fic. He might be more important in CaBR though... maybe~
> 
> Goblins:  
> Other than Griphook, all the goblins named in this chapters are OCs. Bodarg is based on Bodb Dearg/Derg. Gaborg is based on CuChulainn's spear Gae Bolg/Gae Bulg/other variations of the same name while Arbhar is based on Lugh's spear Areadbhair. All of their names are based on Celtic Mythology.
> 
> Tom Marvolo Slytherin vs Marvolo Slytherin:  
> You guys might have noticed that the main story uses Tom Marvolo Riddle while the Extra Story uses Marvolo Slytherin. The reasoning behind it is that it's self-updating. As far as Magic and Gringotts are concerned, Tom/Voldemort is now officially called 'Marvolo Slytherin' in CaBR so all information about him is now using Marvolo Slytherin.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblins explain, Harry whines, Tom reminds people he is a prat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter:  
> 1 unbeta'ed like always  
> 2 this is another example of miscommunication being the reason for failed relationships

Harry watched Tom as he rubbed his temple. Even Harry could feel a migraine coming up. Tom sighed and turned to look at Harry and said, "I know you have many questions right now-"

  
Understatement of the year...

  
"-but we need to prioritize. Dumbledore most probably know about me by now and he's probably looking for us so we need to stay on track." Tom continued and Harry could hear the underlying plea in his tone.

  
Which was covered by heaps and heaps of overly possessive dominating take-charge tone which just seems to accompany all of Tom's words…

  
Harry nodded and said, "I understand. Go do what we came here to do."

  
Tom nodded and squeezed Harry's hand as he said, "I promise I'll try and answer any of your questions later."

  
Harry shrugged. He might have a lot of questions at the moment but he wasn't in a hurry to find the answer to any of them. He agreed with Tom that they need to prioritize Tom's plan first.

  
That doesn't mean he agreed with Tom's plan of reuniting with Tom's future self...

  
But he had no alternate plan and Tom seemed sure that his memories can persuade Voldemort to stop trying to kill Harry.

  
In the end... Harry can only trust Tom's judgment.

  
Tom was all he had left now.

  
"Does Dumbledore have any access to any of Harry's vaults or magical and legal properties?" Tom asked Gaborg.

  
Gaborg frowned and replied, "Dumbledore is Young Master Potter's Magical Guardian. While he does not have access to any of the vaults Young Master Potter will receive when he comes of age and any magical properties Young Master Potter currently and will acquire, he does have a final say for any legal or magical contract Young Master Potter will have while under his care. He has also opened a separate vault connected to Gringott's muggle banks where he deposits Wizarding Currency monthly. We exchange those currencies for muggle currency that is withdrawn by Young Master Potter's blood-related aunt for his daily living expenses while in the muggle world."

  
Harry raised an eyebrow and said with a bored tone, "My relatives raised me as their house-elves and gave me my cousin's cast-offs. I would be lucky to eat just once a day."

  
The eyes of everyone but Harry’s widened at the bored way Harry had admitted his relatives' neglect. Harry shrugged and mused, "That does answer how they could afford all those vacation trips and spoiling their precious Dudders."

  
Gaborg narrowed his eyes and asked, "Would you like to terminate the account, Young Master? We can also investigate the manner. If what you say is true, they have misused the funds provided to them and our muggle lawyers can sue."

  
"Not yet." Tom answered before Harry could open his mouth. He turned to Harry and hissed, "<< I know you want revenge but-  >>"

  
"<< Not really. >>" Harry hissed back with a shrug. At Tom's ludicrous look, Harry rolled his eyes and clarified, "<< Don't misunderstand my apathy for kindness, Tom. Yes, I suppose a little revenge would make me feel good but it's not like I'm angry. Getting angry is useless and would not help our current, more pressing, situation. My lovely relatives can wait. Plus...  >>"

  
Harry leaned closer, a sadistic smirk playing on his face as he hissed lowly, "<< I think I'll have more fun planning on how we can make their lives miserable for a... >>"

  
"<< Very... >>" Harry leaned closer, their lips just inches away, "<< Long... >>"

  
Harry's voice involuntarily became hoarser when he noticed the look Tom was giving him, "<< ... Time. >>"

  
Tom stared at Harry for a second before hissing in a low tone, "<< You are making it very hard to keep my hands off you, Harry. >>"

  
Harry snorted and backed away, placing his free hand on Tom's cheek. He pushed Tom by the cheek so he was looking at the goblins as he commented, "<< Of course talking about torture and making muggles' life miserable will turn you on, you sick perverted Dark Lord.  >>"

  
Tom's lips curved into an amused predatory smirk when he noticed the discomfort of the two goblins in the room. Tom cleared his throat and addressed Gaborg, "Keep the account open for now. At the moment, we only ask you discreetly investigate Harry's claim."

  
Gaborg nodded and took out a small black book from the inside pocket of his jacket. He flipped the book open and grabbed the quill nearest him, dipping it in the open ink bottle before writing on the book as he said, "Understood, Lord Voldemort. I will investigate immediately."

  
Tom nodded and asked, "Is there any way to stop Dumbledore from being Harry's Magical Guardian?"

  
Gaborg raised his head to stare at the two boys, frowning as he said, "The best way would be to ask for emancipation for Young Master Potter but, at the moment, there is no reason for an emancipation to be granted. Our best course of action is transferring Dumbledore's Magical Guardian rights to someone more qualified. Now that we know that Young Master Potter has been neglected and, if my assumption is correct, abused by his relatives then we can argue that Dumbledore was unable to uphold his Magical Guardian responsibilities. We can do this now if you wish. All we need is an adult wizard or witch that is more qualified to be Young Master Potter's Magical Guardian."

  
"Who would be more qualified than Dumbledore?" Harry asked, actually curious about the answer to that question.

  
"The most qualified would be Sirius Black." Gaborg replied with a frown, "He's the head of House Black, one of the most Ancient and Noble Houses in Britain. His house is older than both House Dumbledore and House Potter, as old as House Peverell itself some would say. He is also Young Master Potter's Godfather and he should have been Young Master Potter's Magical Guardian after the death of Master James and Lady Lily."

  
"Why isn't he then?" Harry asked, frowning at the goblin.

  
The goblin's frown deepened as he said, "Sirius Black is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban for being a follower of the Dark Lord and betraying your and your family's location to the Dark Lord."

  
Harry and Tom turned to look at each other. Tom shrugged and said, "Walburga may not like me because of my blood status but the rest of the Blacks seems amicable to me. It's not surprising your godfather would join me."

  
Harry hummed and said in a bored tone, "Well, he's currently useless to us. He can't be my Magical Guardian if he's a felon."

  
Harry and Tom turned to stare at Gaborg as Harry asked, "Can he?"

  
Gaborg was momentarily stunned at how Harry seemed uninterested by the fact that his parents were betrayed by his godfather while Arbhar simply observed the three, already used to the uncaring cold way Tom Riddle saw everyone around him. He had been quite surprised by how this Tom Riddle seemed more emotional towards Harry, his supposed vanquisher.

  
Gaborg cleared his throat before replying, "No, he cannot."

  
"Any other candidates?" Tom asked before adding, "Preferably from a Dark Family."

  
"The only Dark family members who can be considered as candidates would be from the Black House since Young Master Potter's paternal grandmother was a Black." Gaborg explained, "Out of all the remaining Blacks, only Narcissa Malfoy nee Black remained as the best candidate from a Dark Family."

  
"No." Harry immediately said, making everyone stare at him. He wrinkled his nose and said, "The Malfoys are arrogant self-centred delusion gits who think the world exist to answer to their every beck and call."

  
Tom turned to stare at the gaping Gaborg and asked, "Any other possible Black candidate?"

  
It took a moment before Gaborg could answer, "The last possible candidate would be Andromeda Tonks nee Black but she was disowned for marrying a muggle-born and is a supporter of Dumbledore."

  
Tom frowned and turned to stare at Harry as he said, "It seems Narcissa Malfoy is our only option."

 

"No!" Harry refused, whining as he continuously pulled Tom's arm, "Noooo. Please, Tom. You're smart! You're the smartest person in the entire world-"

  
"Thank you, dear. Hearing such praise from you does wonder to my ego." Tom drawled, rolling his eyes at Harry's antics.

  
"-so use your brain and find another way!" Harry ordered, rubbing his cheek against Tom's arm, "I know you can, my dear sweet perfect Tom-"

  
"As much as I enjoy your proximity and your sweet words, luv, there's really nothing I can do." Tom said, an amused fond smile on his face as he stared at the cat-like way Harry was rubbing his cheek against Tom.

  
... he was probably really trying to mimic a cat to get what he wanted...

  
Harry raised his head to stare at Tom with big puppy dog eyes as he begged, "No, you can. I know you can, Tom. I believe in you. Please? Pretty pretty please?"

  
Tom sighed and explained, "Even if I can, we do not have the time to wait for me to come up with a brilliant alternative at the moment."

  
"But you can. We do have the time. It's Dumbledore. It's the Light side!" Harry rolled his eyes as he continued, "Magical people aren't really the most efficient and most logical human beings here."

  
"We cannot risk it, Harry." Tom's eyes narrowed as he commented, "You are being awfully insistent for something as petty as being in the Malfoy's care."

  
"I don't like them. Both father and son." Harry whined, "Please, Tom? Pretty, pretty with a treacle tart on top please?"

  
"No." Tom said with finality, turning to talk to Gaborg.

  
"If you love me you won't give my legal rights to a Malfoy."

  
Tom rolled his eyes and nonchalantly replied, "Whoever said anything about loving you?"

  
Harry's grip on his arm tightened for a brief second and Tom felt him stiffen next to him. Harry let go of his hold in his arm and relaxed back to his seat. Tom turned to look at the suddenly quiet boy but was not given a chance to speak when Harry gave a small bitter smile as he mumbled, "Of course."

  
Tom frowned at Harry's words but Harry simply sighed in resignation and said in a bored disinterested tone, "Fine. Serve my head to the Malfoys in a silver platter."

  
"It's only a temporary solution, Harry. As long as Dumbledore is your Magical Guardian, he can use it as a way to track you down. The Malfoys are a prominent Dark Family. They would not help Dumbledore." Tom explained, squeezing Harry's hand in an attempt to comfort the boy.

  
Harry stared at Tom for a moment, wanting something more than to punch him.

  
Merlin!

  
How could he have been so stupid?

  
He had managed to fool himself into thinking Tom's promise of eternity was a bloody confession.

  
He blamed his aunt with her cliché pocket books and her love of watching romance focused cinemas and telly.

  
He blamed his love-depraved childhood.

  
He blamed Tom for being so damn possessive.

  
Because, in the end, that was all this was.

  
Harry was simply a possession Tom wanted.

  
He wanted Harry's company, his magical potential...

  
It had never been about love.

  
Harry wanted to laugh.

  
If he had spilled his feelings (the thought made Harry want to throw up) to Tom, Tom would have answered different. He would have lied and pretended he did love Harry.

  
What better way to control someone than through their heart?

  
"There is... another candidate..." Both boys turned to face the other goblin who had remained silent for a while now. Arbhar took out one of the parchments near him and asked, "Before I say anything, I would like to remind everyone that everything that we talk about here will be considered highly confidential. The entire room has been warded with Goblin magic. Everything we talk here can only be repeated by one of us only if we are alone or in the presence of one of the other people in this very room. We Goblins highly value our customer service."

  
Harry heard the mocking tone at that last part.

  
"So please rest assure that your secrets are safe with us." Arbhar stared at Tom as he said that last line. Tom's eyes narrowed but remain quiet as Arbhar unrolled the parchment and explained, "This has been the instructions Lord Voldemort had given if a person verified as Tom Riddle was to request for me."

  
Tom frowned at that. Arbhar's lips curved into a smirk as he commented, "I see that he wasn't simply being overly paranoid. You are his Horcrux, are you not?"

  
Harry winced when Tom tightened his grip on Harry's hand as he glared at the goblin. Arbhar scanned the contents of the parchments as he explained, "The instructions had been quite clear. Considering your apparent age and other conditions I will not explain for secrecy reasons, I can assume you are his first?"

  
Harry's eyes widened when he noticed Tom was now holding the holly wand in his other hand. The goblin rolled the parchment and said, "Your access to your financial status is limited but I will answer and suggest to the best of my ability, Young Master Horcrux."

  
"Don't call me that." Tom ordered with a hiss.

  
Arbhar took out a small book from under the stacks of paper and pushed it towards Tom, "Lord Voldemort's instructions also included that I give that book to you or any of your... brothers... if they do come here."

  
Tom stared at the book for a few seconds before placing his hand on top of it. He slid it towards them and flipped it open to a random page. Harry blinked when he noticed it was filled with wiggly lines that made no sen-

  
Wait.

  
Harry's eyes widened when the wiggly lines slowly morphed into letters right in front of him.

  
Did... Voldemort write this book using Parseltongue as base?

  
One paragraph that caught his eye was a list...

_  
Followers that can be trusted_

_  
~~Abraxas Malfoy~~_

_  
~~Caim Mulciber~~_

_  
Theonel Nott_

_  
~~Ricardus Lestrange~~_

_  
Antonin Dolohov_

_  
Bartemius Crouch Junior_

_  
Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (do not use if Rodolphus is not present)_

_  
Rodolphus Lestrange_

_  
Rabastian Lestrange_

 

Tom closed the book before Harry could finish reading. Harry turned his eyes to stare at Tom who was still glaring at the goblin. The goblin paid no attention to the glare and said, "As for Young Master Potter's dilemma, I can present an alternative candidate. One of Dark lineage and can have a greater claim to Young Master Potter than Dumbledore or the Blacks..."

  
Noticing Tom wasn't going to ask after a few seconds have passed, Harry asked instead, "Who?"

  
Arbhar's lips curved into a smirk as he suggested, "Lord Voldemort."

  
Both boy's eyes widened and Harry asked in a high pitched tone, "What?"

  
"Lord Voldemort is a Dark Lord and he is a fellow member of the Peverell House, one of the Darkest families in Magical Britain and the same House Young Master Potter is a member of as well." Arbhar explained, taking another parchment near him and unrolling it. He scanned the contents before continuing, "Lord Voldemort has a proper claim over Harry Potter by virtue of Magical Properties. Harry Potter's soul is bound to Lord Voldemort."

  
"Wait." Harry rubbed his forehead, "What?!"

  
"As a carrier of one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes for eleven years, Lord Voldemort has, either accidentally or not, bound your soul and his Horcrux together. Another way to look at it is that Harry Potter's soul is also the Dark Lord's soul." Arbhar clarified which just served to confuse Harry more, "As such, Lord Voldemort would have more claims in becoming Harry Potter's, and by extension his own soul's, Magical Guardian."

  
Arbhar's eyebrow raised as he mockingly asked, "I'm sure Young Master Potter would rather be under the care of the Dark Lord who killed his parents than the Malfoys, correct?"

  
Harry felt his blood freeze.

  
Did he?

  
Did he want to be placed under Voldemort?

  
Did he want to be placed under Tom?

  
"Harry... is a Horcrux?" Tom whispered before a manic smile appeared on his lips as he whispered, "My Horcrux..."

  
Harry didn't like that smile on Tom's face.

  
"We can process the transfer discreetly. Dumbledore will only be informed of the transfer but will not know who has become Young Master Potter's Magical Guardian or why." Arbhar continued, turning to ask Harry, "Would that be to your satisfaction, Young Master Potter?"

  
Harry glanced at Tom who continued to look like he just won the lottery or just heard Dumbledore died by choking on a lemon drop. Harry took a deep breath and tried to appear calm. Harry nodded and said, "Yes. I would like Voldemort to be my Magical Guardian."

  
Arbhar grinned and said, "We will process it as soon as possible, Young Master Potter."

  
Arbhar turned toward Gaborg and nodded. Gaborg grabbed one of the parchments next to him and unrolled it. Gaborg grabbed a quill and began writing as he said, "It will be done as soon as possible. The latest would be two nights from now."

  
Harry nodded and said, "Thank you."

  
"Now, there is a matter of grave importance I must speak about to Young Master Horcrux." Arbhar glanced at Harry before staring at Tom as he said, "Privately."

  
Tom glared at Arbhar and Harry patted Tom's hand, making the older boy turn towards him. Harry shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Might as well get it over with, Tom. The sooner we leave Gringotts, the better, right?"

  
Tom frowned slightly at the idea of leaving Harry alone but nodded. He narrowed his eyes as he ordered, "Stay here, no matter what. Understand?"

  
Harry raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Even if the ceiling threatens to collapse on top of me and kill me?"

  
"Don't be stupid, Harry." Tom chuckled before smirking at him, "I won't let anything happen to you."

  
Harry's chest ached.

  
"They use that line in muggle cinemas." Harry's lips curved into a wry smile as he continued, "Something bad always happen afterwards."

  
Tom scoffed and retorted with a cocky smirk, "Not to us."

  
Harry rolled his eyes at Tom's cockiness and pushed the boy away with his other hand as he said, "Go and talk to your goblin. I'll just stay here and talk to mine."

  
Tom kissed the back of Harry's hand which he was still holding before letting go. Tom stood and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing it lightly as he whispered, "I'll be back soon."

  
Harry nodded and watched Tom follow Arbhar out of the room. Once the door slid close once more, Harry turned to face Gaborg, staring at the goblin for a minute silently before asking, "Anything we talk about now doesn't need to be informed to anyone else, correct?"

  
"Yes, Young Master Potter." Gaborg nodded, hiding his curiosity at the serious yet tired look on Harry's face.

  
"Good." Harry wiped the hand Tom had kissed on his robes as he requested, "I need a place to hide. A place neither Dumbledore nor Tom will ever find."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-DUN!
> 
> Hahahahahahaha.
> 
> ... please don't kill me. XD


	4. Cliché words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry leaves the goblin to perform a ritual (well, more like Tom performing the ritual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, something came up and I need to go to our province later this week so I might not be able to update next week. MIGHT. There still exist a possibility but I'm not going to promise anything. Sorry.
> 
> Warning for this chapter:  
> 1 unbeta'ed like always  
> 2 Harry and Tom are both idiots in this one
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I just found out this person:  
> https://www.quotev.com/vertxgo  
> is uploading all of Harry Potter fics. Let's be clear. I'm cool if you wanna translate my works as long as:  
> 1\. You credit me as the writer and add the AO3 link. Not make it your own (dude, that's not cool.)  
> 2\. You tell me if you wanna translate it so I can paste the link of your translation here.  
> But reposting and making it your own? Dude. Not cool. Please don't.  
> I mean, I can't believe I have to write this. I had assumed people to be mature enough not to do something like that but, apparently, I do have to. I am now giving you my forced "god-I-am-so-sick-of-humanity" smile. Congratulations.  
> Since you've reposted all my works, I'm gonna post this in my notes so everyone who reads it here sees it because I'm petty like that. XD  
> I have actually become good enough to get reposted without permission. Yay. Stop it.  
> Write your own story. Who knows, you might be a better writer than me.

Tom and Arbhar’s meeting lasted for almost half an hour. When the two returned to the private meeting room, Gaborg was already gone and Harry had been amusing himself by stacking the biscuits as tall as he can. Tom walked towards Harry and, once he was right next to Harry, he crossed his arms as he leaned against the edge of the table as he asked playfully, “Has no one ever told you not to play with your food?”

 

Harry raised his head to stare at Tom as he replied with a shrug, “No one really bothered.”

 

Tom’s eyes narrowed slightly but Harry didn’t have the time to ask what had annoyed him because Tom had raised his hand to brush some of Harry’s bangs away from his eyes. Harry stared at Tom, trying to commit his face to his memories, as he asked, “Shall we go?”

 

Tom nodded and offered his hand to Harry. Harry stared at it for a few seconds before slowly placing his hand on top of Tom’s. Tom gripped his hand tightly yet not painfully and Harry let the older boy pull him off his seat. Harry bumped against the table, causing his constructed tower of biscuits to fall. Harry stared at it as Tom asked playfully, “Are you going to cry over the destruction of your hard work?”

 

Harry snorted and raised his head to stare at Tom as he mused out loud, “All things fall.”

 

“Not all.” Tom countered, staring at Harry with intense blue eyes, “We won’t fall.”

 

Harry lowered his eyes as he asked, “So where are we going next?”

 

Tom smirked as he replied, “I shall tell you later. For now, come.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the command but let the Slytherin drag him out of the room. Arbhar didn’t move as he proclaimed with a slightly sarcastic tone, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Young Master.”

 

Tom stopped and glared at Arbhar as he replied with a slightly hissing tone, “Thank you for your support, Arbhar. May your gold flow and your enemies drown in their own blood until time exists no more.”

 

Arbhar’s lips curved into a sneering smirk as he said, “May your gold flow and your enemies drown in their own blood until time exists no more as well, Young Master. I do hope to see Lord Voldemort soon.”

 

“I am Lord Voldemort.” Tom hissed, earning a chuckle at Arbhar. Instead of replying, Arbhar simply bowed mockingly before walking out of the room.

 

Tom’s grip on Harry’s hand tightened and Harry could clearly see the fury in those cold ice blue eyes. Harry leaned against Tom, placing his free hand on Tom’s arm. Tom’s grip slightly loosened and he turned to look at Harry. Harry raised his head to stare at Tom as he reminded him, “We should go. We can’t stay here for far too long.”

 

“Yes.” Tom nodded as he repeated, “Yes, you’re quite right.”

 

Tom began walking once more, this time Harry walked right next to him instead of letting the older boy drag him around. They walked silently and quickly out of Gringotts, not paying any heed to any of the goblins staring down at them although Harry did caught a glimpse of Gaborg next to one of the pillars, staring at him. Harry’s hand unconsciously went towards his chest, pressing against the fabric of his shirt to feel underneath it. When Tom turned to look at him, Harry’s hand began caressing the scales of the Basilisk wrapped around his neck, making the Basilisk hiss in appreciation. Tom’s lips curved into an amused smirk at that action.

 

Once they were out of the bank, Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed his head against the top of Harry’s head. Harry closed his eyes and placed his hands on Tom’s neck as the older boy ordered, “Take a deep breath.”

 

The moment Harry took a deep breath; he heard an almost inaudible pop before his entire world spun around him.

 

Their apparation only lasted for a second but Harry felt like he had been in a very uncomfortable ride with a magical car that involved too many unnecessary circus impersonations.

 

Harry awkwardly swayed, bumping his head against Tom’s chest as he groaned. Tom chuckled and rubbed Harry’s back as he said, “You’ll get used to it.”

 

“I don’t want to get used to it.” Harry groaned, turning his head so his cheek rested against Tom’s chest as he complained, “Magical people have really uncomfortable ways of transportation.”

 

“Yes, they do.” Tom agreed, giving Harry a few minutes before gently pushing the boy to stand on his own two feet. Harry groaned but let the older boy push him away. He finally looked around and saw they were in a small hut of some sort. There were cobwebs everywhere and he could clearly see dusts forming small colonies in every surface of the room.

 

It was also completely bare of anything. The only thing worth noting was the dusty carpet in the middle of the room. He was sure it was bright red in its early days but now it looked more like maroon or something close to that colour.

 

Harry turned to watch Tom walk towards one end of the room and placed his hand on the floor before pressing his hand down. Harry raised an eyebrow when a part of the floor pushed up with a clicking sound. Harry stared at Tom as he began taking out boxes and jars from underneath the floor as he asked, “That’s so… muggle.”

 

“That’s why it’s a smart move.” Tom countered as he walked towards the carpet, grabbing it with one hand and throwing it behind him. Dust flew everywhere and Harry grimaced while Tom walked back to get all the boxes and jars as he explained, “Magical people are ignorant of how muggles do things. They wouldn’t think to press random places to see if a secret passage appears.”

 

Harry tried very hard. He did. He tried very hard but he couldn’t stop it.

 

He sneezed.

 

Tom, who had been busy placing things from the boxes and jars onto certain parts of the magic circle that the carpet had been hiding, finally turned to stare at Harry with an amused look. Harry glared at him as he warned, “Don’t.”

 

Tom’s lips curved into a playful smirk as he asked, “Don’t what, my dear Harry? Don’t tell you that you make the cutest sound when you sneeze?”

 

“I do not.” Harry sneered before changing the subject, “And can you really say that they wouldn’t find this… whatever this is? Some of Hogwarts’ secret passages were very muggle.”

 

“And how many people knew about them?” Tom countered, returning to the task on hand as he placed some kind of fang into a circle, as he explained, “And this is a hut my older self had procured for this very situation.”

 

“He expected his diary self to fuse with him while he’s weak?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“Not exactly.” Tom replied vaguely, “But this is a ritual to fuse us if the situation came up.”

 

“Taking in consideration how there was a book for you back in Gringotts which you obviously don’t remember making, is it safe to assume you’re one of those people who makes plan for everything?” Harry drawled.

 

Tom chuckled as he got up, smirking at Harry as he replied, “I try.”

 

Tom walked towards Harry as he explained, “The ritual should be quick. When it is over, he and I will be one and the same.”

 

Harry’s lips curved into a grimace and Tom stopped right in front of him. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s own as he said, “I do believe that he won’t hurt you once we become one-“

 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ in that sentence.” Harry drawled with a small smirk on his lips.

 

“But-“ Tom flicked Harry’s nose for his cheekiness as he continued, “If he looks any murderous or anything similar, you tell him immediately that you are a Horcrux.”

 

Harry tilted his head as he asked, “Are you going to tell me what a Horcrux is?”

 

“A Horcrux is…” Tom’s mouth closed, staring at Harry’s green eyes for a moment before he finally said, “It doesn’t matter. You being a Horcrux don’t mean anything to me and it won’t mean anything to him once he has my memories. We would still want you by our side regardless.”

 

Harry’s chest suddenly became painful.

 

“But, in case he looks even just a bit aggressive, say you are a Horcrux.” Tom stared seriously at Harry as he asked, “Understand?”

 

Harry nodded silently, not trusting his voice.

 

Tom placed his hands on Harry's cheeks and caressed both of them with his thumbs as he whispered, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

 

Harry kept quiet and stared at the ground. Tom stepped closer and forced Harry to stare at him as he whispered, "I promise everything will be alright soon."

 

"They use that line in muggle cinemas a lot." Harry commented, smiling wryly as he added, "It always gets followed by something bad happening."

 

Tom smirked as he confidently said, "Not to us."

 

Harry's chest ached as he felt Tom's lips on his.

 

A soft gentle kiss...

 

His first kiss...

 

A loveless kiss...

 

When Tom pulled away, Harry couldn't stop his lips from forming the words, "Why?"

 

Tom smirked as he whispered back, "A taste of what's to come, my dear Harry."

 

Tom Riddle was truly the cruelest man in the entire world.

 

Harry closed his eyes and hummed, not bothering to reply to that. Tom stepped back and turned around, walking towards the ritual circle. Once he was in the middle of the circle, he began to chant in Latin but Harry paid no attention to him.

 

Harry uncoiled the Basilisk around his neck and gently placed her on the floor before grabbing his wand which Tom had placed on the ground before walking to the circle. He watched with a blank expression as the circle began to glow and Tom closed his eyes.

 

Harry heard a hissing whisper before he saw a white mist approach them. The mist circled Tom for a few seconds before lunging into him like a snake. Harry took a step back when Tom gasped, falling to the ground. The circle's glow intensified and a broken scream came out of Tom's lips. Harry remained where he was standing, his grip on his wand tightening as Tom continued to scream.

 

The scream slowly abated. The glow soon followed.

 

The ritual probably only lasted for about two minutes at most.

 

Harry's heart was beating too fast, his nails digging the skin of his palm as he gripped his wand so tight Harry wouldn't be surprised if the wood broke.

 

Tom was breathing heavily, his movements slow as he tried to get up. Tom was still on his hands and knees when he looked up to stare at Harry.

 

Harry's heart stopped.

 

Tom's skin was paler than it had been moments ago.

 

And his eyes...

 

Tom's blue eyes were gone, replaced by the red eyes Harry remembered seeing when he was eleven.

 

Voldemort...

 

"Harry..."

 

It was still Tom's voice.

 

And Harry's heart began to beat again, loudly, erratically.

 

"Tom." Harry whispered, a bitter smile appearing on his lips as he admitted, "I love you."

 

Tom's eyes widened but that was all he could be because...

 

"Petrificus Totalis."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha  
> Please don’t kill me.


	5. Eternal Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Harry after his betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Just a heads up, I will be going to Baler next, next week so I might not be able to update this week (due to preparation) and next, next week (due to the vacation itself) but I might find the time since I do not like going to the beach while the sun is up anyway so… not going to promise anything XD  
> Warning  
> 1 Unbeta’ed like the rest  
> 2 Lack of Tom in this one, sorry  
> 3 More background story which will have more impact in CaBR… I guess?

Alcor Black was apparently insane.

 

First of all, his will was weird and so, so random.

 

The only conditions to inherit his personal vault and properties were that the person is of Black Ancestry (thank you, paternal grandmother), have green eyes (his supposedly 'your eyes look just like your mother' eyes were, according to Gaborg, actually a recessive gene of the Blacks called the 'Eyes of Death'... only because they have the same hue as the Killing Curse), have Necromancer magic (thank you, crazy weird Black ancestor) and should be connected to the descendant of Cadmus Peverell in a positive way which Gaborg agreed after meeting with Harry and Tom. 

   

Thanks to all those conditions being fulfilled, Harry was given access to Alcor Black's vaults and properties even when he was still a minor.

 

One of them was a villa that had been titled 'Eternal Solitude'(way to sound dramatic, crazy ancestor). According to the letter Gaborg gave him the land was unplottable and did not appear in the property records of the Black or the Potter’s property records once Harry received it. A necklace with a small six pointed star served as the only existing Portkey for the property.

 

The activation phrase was 'eternity with Cadmus' which served to annoy Harry.

 

He was annoyed mostly at the word 'eternity'.

 

He was also annoyed because of the implication of both Alcor Black's will and his activation phrase.

 

Regardless, Alcor Black's properties were the only ones Harry was pretty sure Dumbledore and Voldemort wouldn't find out so Harry had no real choice.

 

Another reason why Alcor Black was insane?

 

The villa itself.

 

It was in the middle of a dessert somewhere in the Arabian Desert.

 

It was... actually quite wicked...

 

The entire villa seemed to be encased in an invisible bubble that kept the temperature cool and diminished the vibrancy of the sun's rays. The front garden was filled with so many different flora and fauna which just very beautiful but just seemed... wrong for some reason...

 

It was only after Harry took the time to walk around the garden that he realized what felt wrong about it.

 

All of the plants in the garden were frozen, eternally in bloom. None of the flowers held any fragrance and they were cold and hard to the touch.

 

It was... fascinating...

 

When Harry entered the villa itself, two House-elves greeted him.

 

They wore modified simple black pillow cases as some kind of one-piece uniform and they were called Cora and Corb. Cora had an A sewn to his pillow case while Corb had a B sewn to his. They were happy that they finally have another master to serve. Apparently, they were tied to Alcor even after death and they have been keeping the villa in pristine condition.

 

Harry talked to both elves about the property and their last master.

 

The villa had two floors and a basement. The basic rooms found in most houses were included: a dining room, a living room, a kitchen, a master's bedroom, two other bedrooms, a restroom for each floor, a master's bathroom, another bathroom in the second floor and a library. There was a greeting room in the first floor with a floo which was currently closed and was the only place in the entire villa where people with proper authority could Apparate or Portkey in. The elves also told him about a potion room and a ritual room in the second floor. There was also a large room which can be used either as a ballroom or a dueling room. Cora said their previous master used it before as a room for large... experiments.

 

It was what was in the basement that just pushed in the fact that Alcor Black was insane.

 

The basement was filled with Inferi.

 

The entire bloody basement was filled with INFERI!!!

 

And it wasn't just muggle and magical humans based Inferi!

 

No, no, no!

 

Harry saw an Inferius werewolf and an Inferius that was even taller and larger than Hagrid.

 

There was even an Inferius who looked like it had been sewed together by body parts from different people. Harry obviously remembered Frankenstein’s monster with that one.

 

Both elves were giddy as they explained how they kept the Inferi 'alive' since the death of their master.

 

According to the elves, their late master had been experimenting on Inferius and what can and cannot become an Inferius. The patchwork Inferius Harry saw was actually the first 'hybrid' their late master had created.

 

And the necklace Harry wore is actually the 'command center' for every Inferius Alcor made.

 

In other words... Harry just inherited an army of loyal Inferi.

 

Yey...?

 

The second day Harry was in the villa, he found Alcor Black's journals.

 

It only served to cement Harry's conclusion that Alcor Black was batshit insane.

 

First of all, he didn't find the journals in the library.

 

Noooooo.

 

He found the journals in the second bedroom which was the smallest of the bedrooms, underneath the bed, wrapped in blue silk.

 

Second of all, the contents of the journals ranged from actual experiment notes to random scribbles like what Alcor Black ate one morning or how his brother apparently forgot to trim his nose hair again and a single strand was annoying Alcor so much he had wanted to just grab his brother’s head and pluck it off.

 

Third, and the cincher, the reason why Alcor Black became a Necromancer in the first place?

 

Because he had been in loved with Cadmus Peverell...

 

Apparently, the insane anti-social (one journal was filled with Alcor's rants about his distaste for humans, magical and muggle alike) Black was disgustingly head-over-heels for Cadmus Peverell.

 

There were two journals filled with thoughts and observations of Cadmus Peverell.

 

There was one journal filled with Alcor' fantasies involving Cadmus ranging from disgustingly sweet and fluffy Harry thought he was going to barf to hot and definitely adult fantasies which actually made Harry blush.

 

Another journal was filled with interesting plans on how to kill Cadmus Peverell's wife... or, as Alcor liked to call her, the wench who is destroying Cadmus' potential. Harry's favorite was the idea of feeding said wench with a potion that makes the drinker uncontrollably hungry and pressure the wench to eat her own child. Alcor was betting on Cadmus returning just in time to see her wife munching on their child and hoped Cadmus would kill her in blind rage then he would swoop in as the caring, unconditionally in love with his best friend (that part was debatable from Harry's point of view) and comfort Cadmus.

 

Alcor's enthusiasm for Necromancy didn't surface until Cadmus' death. According to some of Alcor's mad rambling (Harry swears Alcor became more mentally unstable after the suicide of his unrequited love), Cadmus and his brothers managed to contact Death (always with a capital 'D'). Alcor made a lot of references to a stone Cadmus had and how it would show Cadmus that dead wench, further destroying Cadmus' mental health and emotional stability (not that Alcor could talk). Cadmus' suicide hit Alcor pretty hard. The one who tried to snap him out of it was Cadmus' youngest brother, Ignotius.

 

... There seemed to be some kind of love triangle going on if Harry was reading Alcor's rambling of Ignotius' actions correctly which was a bit disturbing since all three men (Alcor, Cadmus and Ignotius) were married and had children. To be fair, Alcor did have an amicable relationship with his wife as they had both married and had a child because it was what was expected of them.

 

Dear Merlin...

 

This seemed like a low budget soap opera his aunt would watch.

 

It was from Ignotius that Alcor heard the full tale of how the three Peverell brothers got Death's gifts.

 

From there, Alcor's writings became more neurotic and messy, both in the penmanship and the content.

 

Sometimes, Alcor sounded like he was writing a biography about three talented wizards. Other times, it sounded like Alcor was writing a horror fantasy novel.

 

Then... there were instances where it sounded like Alcor was writing a children's tale.

 

It took a journal and a half before Harry could summarize what had happened. Alcor had gone completely bonkers and decided that he needed to become a Necromancer to contact Death so he could have Cadmus back.

 

Alcor's idea was to not ask or beg Death like how the Peverells did it but to control Death itself.

 

His first step was to become a Necromancer and take control over the beings that can no longer be touched by Death, the dead.

 

... okay, Harry had to admit, Alcor may ramble on and on about many weird things but the crazy Black sounded so cool every time he wrote about his experiences with Necromancy.

 

After that, the rest of the journals were more of Alcor's experiments and findings. Most of the Inferi in the basement were apparently either muggle-borns who had no job, no future and were never missed or muggles who caught Alcor's attention. The werewolf had been an unfortunate man who wandered in one of the Black properties during a full moon.

 

The parchwork Inferius...

 

Oh boy.

 

Harry actually felt a bit of regret over reading that one.

 

That one was Alcor's favorite.

 

If Harry was correct in his understanding of Alcor's messy penmanship, the base of that patchwork Inferi was a young man called Malcali Gaunt... or was it Malraei?

 

Alcor had really bad penmanship when he was writing about something he was passionate about.

 

This Gaunt was apparently a grandson of Cadmus but he, according to Alcor's writings, wasn't perfect.

 

The patchwork was done to make him 'perfect'.

 

Cadmus and Alcor's perfect 'child'...

 

When Harry read that part, he actually went back to the basement and called out the patchwork Inferius. The Inferius walked towards him and simply stared, waiting for another order.

 

Harry just stared at the patchwork Inferius for ten minutes.

 

The Inferius bore a striking similarity to Harry.

 

The patchwork made the Inferius have a slightly pointier nose and fuller lips but its eyes were green.

 

The same hue as Harry's own eyes...

 

Harry had run up and spent the remainder of the day simply reading about Alcor's madness.

 

Harry's suspicion had been right when he read about where the patchwork's eyes came from.

 

Alcor's son... Alcor sacrificed the eyes of his second son to create his dream child...

 

A patchwork Inferius who looked like it was made to look a lot like Harry.

 

Harry almost lost his appetite that day… almost. The ham and melted cheese sandwiches the house-elves prepared for him looked and tasted so good that Harry had asked for a second serving.

 

Harry spent his third day in the library, reading about Necromancy and Death magic in general. The library was filled with many books about Necromancy both in theory and in practice. There were also a lot of novels and poems about Death and Necromancy. The House-elves seemed used to such behavior and simply served the meals in the library itself without asking Harry.

 

Harry was becoming fascinated with Necromancy. It seemed like an interesting branch of Magic. It was so Dark he was sure Dumbledore would have a heart attack if he knew Harry was reading about it.

 

Harry loved reading about Alcor's ramblings about Necromancy. Alcor had a different idea than most Magical Theorists.

 

While Magical Theorists agree that Necromancers are Death's servants, Alcor had the opposite idea. According to Alcor, Death is the master of Soul Magic, not Death Magic. It governs when each soul would be reaped and the carcass, the common base component of most Death Magic, is not Death's prey. Inferius, the most common kind of Death Magic, cannot die. The only thing that can kill Inferi was Fiendfyre and it was more of destroying the carcass than actual death. The Killing Curse, a type of Death Magic, or a Dementor's Kiss, commonly considered as Soul Magic, will not work. That's why Alcor was so obsessed with Inferi. He wanted to create the perfect Inferius, a being that cannot be touched by Death. The crazy Black actually planned on using an Inferius to capture Death but he never wrote his entire plan in the journals though.

 

Before going to bed, Harry took out the patchwork Inferius from the basement. It did look a lot like Harry, especially when he ordered the house-elves to dress the docile Inferius in his Hogwarts robes (Harry had started using the robes the house-elves had put on the table in his bedroom although he was sure it had belonged to Alcor’s pitiful second son). He ordered the Inferius to stay in the first floor living room, sitting on one of the couch. He ordered Cora to keep an eye on it.

 

Harry just wanted to find out how long the Inferius would obey the order. If it was still sitting by tomorrow night, Harry was thinking of using the Inferius as a test on what he can and cannot order the Inferi below to do.

 

When Cora woke him up the following morning, he figured something had gone wrong with Patchwork.

 

Yes, that was the name Harry was calling that Inferius now.

 

It seemed better than calling it Alcor Junior or Heri or Harrinferi or some other weird mash-up of his name and the word Inferi.

 

He didn't expect what he saw when he went down to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am so evil I will let you guys stew on what Harry sees downstairs.
> 
> For those who are wondering, Alcor Black is the Black Necromancer Hadrian Denebola Black talked to in The Riddle and the Warning Star. There is no portrait in Alcor’s own home so Harry never talked to him though. The only portrait known right now is the one in Bulgaria that conversed with Hadrian.
> 
> Cora and Corb are based on Cor Caroli, the brightest star in Canes Venatici. Cor(A) and Cor(B) are based on the boss fight in DeSu2 were Cor Caroli was divided into 3 (Cor Caroli A, Cor Caroli B Left and Cor Caroli B Right).


	6. The Musing of a Petrified Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort’s side of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys. I was able to write this and the latest chapter of CaBR while on vacation (it really helps but I don’t wanna go to the beach while the sun is up) but I couldn’t put this up earlier because I was too tired. Sorry. TTATT  
> Anyway, enjoy this short chapter. Sorry for the shortness.  
> I’ve also uploaded a non-magical ‘verse Tomarry one-shot called A Sound in An Isolated Bridge so go check that out as well. ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed like the rest  
> 2 Voldemort’s POV (don’t worry. Only this chapter)  
> 3 Harry is missing physically in this chapter

The first thing he felt had been anger.

 

It was a familiar feeling. It had been the feeling that continued to accompany him even after he had torn his soul so many times in his foolish attempt to gain immortality.

 

It all seemed foolish now.

 

The more he split his soul, the more irrational and mentally unstable he became. Fusing with his first Horcrux, with his sixteen years old self, made everything clearer.

 

And with clarity came the bitter realization of what had just happened.

 

Harry had betrayed him...

 

Why?

 

His betrayal was more important than the revelation that Harry Potter was his Horcrux. Truth be told, he didn’t care. Not yet, anyway. Harry’s actions were more important.

 

Harry had confessed with a sad painful smile on his face.

 

He had been surprised, of course.

 

Harry hadn't shown his feelings for him had been more than fondness.

 

Or, at least, it seemed like it was just fondness for his Horcrux.

 

With the additional experiences of the main soul, he recognized the subtle actions which gave Harry away.

 

The problem had been the fact that Harry's actions seemed more like the actions of someone who knew their love was unrequited.

 

Why?

 

The next emotion he felt was confusion.

 

He tried to review his Horcrux's actions towards Harry.

 

It wasn't like he had anything better to do than think and contemplate, considering Harry's petrification spell has yet to end.

 

His Basilisk had returned to her original size and coiled around him protectively. Whether she returned to her original size because he had changed or because Harry had chanted the counter-spell, he wasn't sure and didn't care either way.

 

Harry's actions were of greater priority.

 

Yes, his Horcrux had been too straightforward, too demanding of Harry's attention and desired to always touch Harry.

 

Had he been a normal person, he may have been embarrassed by his Horcrux's possessive tendencies.

 

But he wasn't normal and, to him, his Horcrux's actions were within his usual personality.

 

His Horcrux was just showier about it.

 

He had always been a possessive person. It felt like a need to him to keep everything he valued close to him. Holding Harry's hand was his way of making sure the boy stayed close, that he would never let go.

 

Because...

 

He feared Harry would let go.

 

He had seen Harry's hesitation to grab his hand. He had seen the brief flashes of doubts in Harry's face when the boy thought he wasn't looking.

 

That's why he kept holding Harry's hand. That's why he kept trying to reassure the boy.

 

He did... right?

 

Did Harry left because he couldn't reassure the boy?

 

No.

 

That wasn't it.

 

If it had been because of that, Harry wouldn't have acted like he had been rejected by him.

 

But what would give Harry the idea-

 

_"Whoever said anything about loving you?"_

 

...

 

Oh.

 

He suddenly wanted to Crucio his Horcrux.

 

Ah. That was the start, wasn't it?

 

Before he said that line, Harry had been amicable to being close.

 

It was that line. That foolish line his Horcrux uttered not out of spit but out of annoyance over Harry's childishness.

 

It had just seemed like their typical friendly banter for his Horcrux.

 

He never thought it would have hurt Harry.

 

How could he?

 

He didn't even know Harry was in love with him.

 

Now that he had time to contemplate about it, the signs had been there.

 

It had been there the moment Harry admitted he enjoyed his Horcrux' company.

 

It had been there the moment Harry ordered his Horcrux to stop promising eternity, to stop giving him hope.

 

It had been there the moment Harry used the Killing Curse on Dumbledore's phoenix.

 

It had been there when Harry had accepted his promise of eternity instead of continuing his pitiful existence in the cage Dumbledore and the rest of the Wizarding World created for him.

 

It had been there when Harry had placed his safety, his life, his future to Tom Riddle.

 

And Tom Riddle had been a fool.

 

He had been too caught up with his own elation over finally being corporal, over finally seeing Harry, hearing Harry and touching Harry.

 

He saw Harry but did not see the boy's pain. He heard Harry but did not hear the boy's sadness. He touched Harry but did not feel the boy's sorrow.

 

He felt his finger twitch.

 

The petrification was wearing off.

 

He should be prioritizing other things.

 

He should be checking on his other Horcruxes and see if they have gained their own conscience and if they were still safe. (He was still debating if he should be reward or punish Lucius for using his diary already)

 

He should be rebuilding his forces.

 

He should be doing something about his current form.

 

He should be researching about the effect of having a human Horcrux.

 

He should be acting as Lord Voldemort.

 

A manic laugh erupted from his lips.

 

Not counting the brief stunt he pulled as the face in Quirrel's face last year, Lord Voldemort has been missing for ten years.

 

What were a few more days?

 

Lord Voldemort can wait.

 

Tom Riddle needed to find the foolish boy he wanted to spend eternity with.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short. I really could not stretch Voldemort’s POV anymore. I just wanted to shed some light to Voldemort/Tom’s POV after the ritual.


	7. No Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see what Harry saw two chapters ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this short multi-chaptered story. Yey?  
> I just realized that I never put how many chapters this was supposed to be. It had always been meant to be 6 chapters only. XD  
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed up till the bitter end  
> 2 A hint of angst, fluff and a lot of something in between   
> 3 Back to Harry’s POV

 It was... a strange sight.

 

Tom _Voldemort_ was in the living room, arguing with Corb and threatening to kill him if he didn't let them leave.

 

Them as in Tom _Voldemort_ and Patchwork...

 

Oh yes.

 

Patchwork was encase in a glowing blue ball, sitting perfectly still with his knees bended and staring at nothing with blank eyes.

 

Yeeaaaahhh...

 

This was really getting confusing.

 

"Intruder cannot leave with Master's toy!" Corb snarled, one bony hand aimed towards the intruder as if ready to cast Elf Magic.

 

"Harry is not a toy!" Tom _Voldemort_ angrily shouted, glaring murderously at Corb.

 

Harry blinked.

 

Did he...?

 

But...

 

Eh?

 

Wait...

 

Hm?

 

Oh. Oh! OH!

 

Ooooohhhh...

 

Harry leaned against the frame of the open door leading to the living room, his arms crossed as he drawled, "I would like to think I have a cuter nose than that patchwork Inferius."

 

The trespasser froze for a second before he turned around, facing Harry as he whispered, "Harry?"

 

Harry's lips curved into a small wry smile as he greeted, "Good morning... Er... Voldemort?"

 

"Tom." The older wizard corrected.

 

"Tom." Harry repeated with a slight nod before turning to Corb, "Thank you for holding the fort, Corb. Please return to your previous duties."

 

Corb bowed lowly as he replied, "This lowly Corb is happy to be of service, Master."

 

Harry turned his attention back to Tom as Corb disappeared with a pop, "Can you release Patchwork from that bubble thingie? I was using him for an experiment."

 

Tom raised his hand towards the Inferius slowly before flicking his wrist from left to right. The glowing blue ball disappeared with a pop and Patchwork fell on the ground while remaining in its sitting position. Harry kept his attention to Tom as he ordered his other House-elf, "Cora, please be a dear and return Patchwork to the basement."

 

"This lowly Cora will get right to it, Master." Cora bowed lowly before walking towards the sitting Inferius. Cora grabbed the Inferius by the arm then snapped his fingers. Both the House-elf and the Inferius disappeared with a pop, leaving Harry alone with Tom.

 

Now that the strange scene was done, Harry took a moment to calm down.

 

He shouldn't have been surprised that Tom had found him.

 

He just expected it would take Tom more time.

 

Time Harry would have used to find another alternative location he could hide in that wouldn't be connected to him.

 

"How did you find me?" Harry asked.

 

This villa and every other property he inherited from Alcor Black shouldn't have been in any of Harry's records.

 

"As your Magical Guardian, I can request Gringotts for your full financial records." Tom replied.

 

Harry frowned and said, "Gaborg assured me Alcor Black's properties wouldn't be recorded in my list of properties."

 

"It won't fall under the Black properties or the Potter properties but it will be part of your financial records and the status of this villa had been updated to accessible when I checked it just a few hours ago." Tom explained, "It was listed now listed as part of Harry Potter's personal finances."

 

Harry grimaced as he mumbled, "That's an annoying loophole I wished Gaborg had told me."

 

"You wouldn't have been able to stay away from me for far too long, Harry." Tom hissed, taking a step forward.

 

Harry took out his wand but did not raise it yet as he retorted, "I got three days of peace, Tom. I'm only going to get better."

 

"I won't let you." Tom hissed, taking another step towards Harry. Harry raised his wand at Tom and Tom raised his own wand which reminded Harry of a sharp bone as he hissed, "I want an eternity with you, Harry, and I will have that even if I have to take it by force."

 

"I don't want an eternity with you." Harry's voice was a bit strained but his eyes glowed with determination and stubbornness that would have made his school house proud.

 

"I never asked for your say in this, Harry." Tom reminded him, "I have the memories and experiences of a wizard more than sixty years older than you-"

 

"Way to sound like a creepy pedophile, Tom." Harry interrupted.

 

"-do you really think you can defeat me without the element of surprise?" Tom continued, the slight narrowing of his eyes the only indication he even heard Harry's jab.

 

Harry shrugged and replied, "It's worth a shot. I have nothing else to lose now. Don't you know, Tom?"

 

Harry's lips curved into a manic grin as he hissed, "The worst kind of enemy is an enemy that has nothing else to lose and desperate to survive."

 

"Are you now my enemy, Harry?" Tom asked, his red eyes staring at Harry's green eyes.

 

"Aren't I?" Harry asked back, his grin transforming into a bitter smile as he reminded him, "I betrayed you, Tom. I left you."

 

"Yes, you did and you will be punished for that." Tom's lips curved into a cocky smirk as he added, "After I have you back in my arms."

 

"Your creepy stalker tendencies are really annoying, Tom." Harry growled and asked in a slightly mocking tone, "Don't you have a country to terrorize as the Dark Lord? Should you really be taking the time to stalk a twelve year old boy?"

 

"Britain has waited ten years for my return, it can wait a few more days." Tom replied before ordering, "Lower your wand, Harry, and come here."

 

"No. Leave me alone, Tom." Harry hissed, "Go kill Dumbledore. Go conquer Britain. Go conquer the world. Just leave me the hell alone."

 

"No. You belong by my side." Tom continued which only served to frustrate Harry.

 

"I don't want to be by your side!" Harry shouted, his entire body trembling in repressed rage as he hissed, "I don't want to be yours! I don't want to be your bloody possession! Don't you understand, you self-centered arrogant prat?! I'm in love with you!"

 

"What I don't understand is why you don't want to be by my side when you love me!" Tom shouted back, "I can give you anything to want. Dumbledore's head on a platter, your relatives beaten and broken by your feet, Britain itself, my heart-"

 

"I don't want your heart! I don't want your eternity! I don't want you!" Harry cut him off, "I don't want you to pretend you love me when you obviously don't!"

 

"I do." Tom said softly, lowering his hand as he whispered, "I am in love with you, Harry Potter."

 

Harry's lips curved into a bitter smile as he whispered back, "Liar."

 

"I do love you." Tom said seriously, taking another step.

 

"You love the idea of possessing me, Tom." Harry corrected him with a hiss, "You love having me by your side. You love-"

 

"I love your voice. I love your strange ideas. I love the feel of your small hand in my hand. I love the smiles you make when something interest you. I love how you would lean towards me and rest your head on my arm because you couldn't reach my shoulder." Tom interrupted, taking a step forward with each sentence.

 

"Shut up." Harry ordered with no bite or conviction left in his voice. It was pathetic even to Harry’s ears.

 

"I love how you wouldn't think twice of hitting me when I say something out of line. I love the fact that you're not afraid of me nor do you hate me for what I am, what I have become." Tom stopped right in front of Harry.

 

"Tom..." Harry bit his bottom lip.

 

"I love how you would purse your lips when you're contemplating over something." Tom gently grabbed Harry's hand and pulled the boy towards him. Harry stumbled but Tom caught him, pulling him closer until Harry's chest was against Tom's. Tom placed his hands on Harry's cheeks as he continued, "I love that small smile you would make at times when you look at me."

 

"I hate you." Harry whispered weakly.      

 

Tom's lips curved into a cocky smirk as he retorted, "No, you don't."

 

Tom leaned closer to Harry, their lips just a few inches away from one another as he whispered, "I want you, Harry Potter. I want you by my side. I want you to remain with me for all eternity."

 

"I can't..." Harry whispered, "I can't... I don't... I-"

 

"I love you." Tom repeated, "My Horcrux may have not realized it but I do. These feelings I have? The feelings Tom Riddle have for you? This is love."

 

Harry finally let out a choked sob, placing his hands on Tom's arms and digging in nails on the fabric of his robes and his skin as he asked in a voice filled with frustration and anger, "Why didn't you realize it sooner, you bloody git!? Why did you have to say those words back in Gringotts?! Why-"

 

"I'm sorry my Horcrux was an idiot." Tom whispered with a small bitter smile, "In our defense, we never felt what love is before you."

 

"Then how do you know you do love me?" Harry asked, sniffing and rubbing the sleeve of his robes over his runny nose.

 

"I've seen enough people in love to understand the signs." Tom shrugged as he added, "In addition to that, my insistent desire to keep you with me and to share my eternity with you are simply too illogical to be anything other than love."

 

Harry laughed and sniffed, rubbing his teary eyes and runny nose as he whined, "You are the most insufferable prick I have ever met. It's your fault I've turned into this bloody mess who acts like the main character in a muggle romance cinema!"

 

Tom chuckled and grabbed Harry's wrists. He pulled them away from Harry's face and stared at the teary boy who continued sniffing with a fond smile in his face. Tom kissed the bridge of Harry's nose, making Harry close his eyes.

 

"I've never been fond of romance." Tom whispered, kissing the tip of Harry's nose before continuing, "They all end the same. A 'happy ending'..."

 

Harry opened his eyes and asked in a whisper, "You don't like happy endings?"

 

"A happy ending is still an ending." Tom replied, tilting his head slightly as he stared at Harry's half-lidded eyes, "I hate endings. I don't want a happy ending with you, Harry Potter."

 

"What do you want from me then, Tom Riddle?" Harry whispered, tilting his head slightly.

 

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as he whispered, "An eternity. I want an eternity with you, Harry Potter."

 

"And, as I told you before, I always get what I want." Tom whispered before capturing Harry's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. Did the title make it feel like this is going to have a bad ending? XD
> 
> Yes. This is the ending.
> 
> ... unless you guys want smut between a twelve years old boy and a seventy-something old man in a sixteen years old body, you sick pervs (I say that with all the affection I can muster since I'm also a sick perv like the rest of you)
> 
> As of now, there is no plan for a sequel of Tom trying to conquer Britain with Harry by his side (learning Necromancy perhaps? *shrugs*)... no, seriously, no plans.
> 
> I’m actually thinking of continuing the Riddle and the Warning Star but work is currently being a bitch so perhaps not yet. Maybe. I have no idea.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry have some fun (also known as the chapter summary the author has no idea what to write about because it’s pretty much PWP anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you sick perverts, I received enough comments asking for this so I shall indulge you like the sick pervert that I am
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 unbeta’ed as well, what did you expect?  
> 2 Purely smut… I guess?   
> 3 Sex with a minor (Harry is twelve, Tom is physically sixteen but mentally… well… old……. Not sure about his emotional age though XD)

It has been two days since Tom found him hiding in Alcor’s manor. Tom had decided to stay with him in the manor, researching a ritual that will age him.

 

Apparently, being stuck in a sixteen years old body was a big no-no in being a big bad Dark Lord.

 

Harry had simply shrugged it off and simply let Tom do whatever he wanted. If he was being truthful, he would confess that he enjoyed the solitude the manor offered. There were only the two of them and no one bothered them. They ate together, slept in the same bed (although they have only gotten as far as rubbing against one another) and researched in the same couch the library had. Most of the time, their conversations would start with Tom asking him about what he was researching about or asking him to tell him what he was thinking at the moment. Harry had been spending the last two days going through all the books and journals concerning necromancy.

 

And there were a lot of them.

 

Harry did notice that some of the journals and books in the library were written after Alcor’s last entry in his journals. Some were even written by his other Black ancestors. That meant that there were people before him who were granted access to Alcor’s properties.

 

One of which was a Black ancestor named Delphinus who spent most of his time either theorizing about other cultures’ necromancy or talking about Salazar Slytherin.

 

Harry could feel the unresolved sexual tension between the two.

 

Hell, even the entry he was reading right now pretty much confirmed it.

 

_Salazar had agreed to Gryffindor’s proposal of creating a magical school for Britain. It’s in Scotland and a creation of a magical building of that magnitude would mean Salazar would have to leave China for a long period of time. Salazar had asked me to accompany him back to Britain. I obviously said no. My research of how to create a Jiangshi is progressing quite well. I have found scriptures from Jiangdong that supports my hypothesis that a Jiangshi is a kind of Inferius and not a kind of vampire. Why in seven hells would I drop everything to accompany him back to Britain where nothing but the scorn and judgmental eyes of my fellow British wizards and witches would be my company while he goes and create some dumb school? The idea of having to be in the presence of the other three for a long period of time almost makes me want to vomit. Gryffindor had looked at me with distrustful eyes simply because of my affinity to necromancy. Hufflepuff would probably try too hard to make me feel welcome and that will only lead to more than one awkward situation I neither have the patience nor the desire to partake in. And I grew up with Rowena. That woman is some kind of sponge monster. She would most definitely hound me for all the information I can give about everything she does not know. I don’t even understand why Salazar stayed with me even when he obviously found the scroll he had been searching for years ago. Not to mention, my presence will only hinder his career back in Britain. Everyone has heard of the rumour of me being a necromancer. I would only be a burden to him. I swear, sometimes that man’s intelligence is the same level as the monkey he shares a lot of similar physica_

“Harry?”

 

Harry raised his head and turned around towards the door. Tom was leaning against the door frame, staring at him with amusement playing in his eyes. Tom’s eyes roamed towards the figure behind Harry and asked, “What are you ordering him to do now?”

 

Harry kept his eyes trained at Tom as he replied, “I’m trying to see if he could cast magic.”

 

Tom walked towards him as he informed Harry, “Inferius cannot cast magic.”

 

Harry finally turned to look behind him and stared as Patchwork continued to lie on the floor, waving Harry’s wand in the air slowly. Harry closed the journal he had been reading and commented, “One of the journals I read theorized it would be possibly for an Inferius to cast magic if it could connect with its body’s core.”

 

“Then you should probably research on how magical cores work first.” Tom lowered his head and read the small name at the edge of the journal, “Delphinus Black… Where have I heard that name before?”

 

Harry turned to stare at Tom as he suggested, “Maybe one of Salazar Slytherin’s journals mentioned him? He apparently spent two years with him during his stay in China.”

 

Tom raised his head to stare at Harry and became silent for a few seconds before finally remembering, “Ah, yes, Salazar’s beloved little necromancer. I remembered now. Salazar mostly called him ‘Delphi’. Salazar pined for the man for two years.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, “He did? Delphinus sounded like he never noticed.”

 

Remembering one entry that told about how Salazar had pretty much pinned the necromancer against the wall and how Delphinus had wondered what he did to anger the older wizard so much, Harry shrugged as he corrected, “Then again, he does sound quite dense when it comes to Salazar in his writings.”

 

Tom chuckled before adding, “I remembered glossing over an entire journal about Salazar’s stay in China. It wasn’t quite educational and mostly composed of how much he adored Delphinus and all the eccentricities his little beloved necromancer had.”

 

“Delphinus’ the opposite, I think.” Harry said, “It’s mostly about his research of a Jiangshi and his hypothesis that it’s a kind of Inferius that eats magical cores. It’s quite fascinating. Although he would sometimes complain about Salazar’s ‘strangeness’…”

 

Both Harry and Tom chuckled at Salazar Slytherin’s misfortune. Harry stared at Tom as he asked, “So is there any reason why you wanted to see me? I thought you were going to spend the rest of the day getting all the ingredients you needed for the potion to return you to your ‘desired age’.”

 

“I already have.” Tom replied, smirking slightly, “Your two house-elves have been more than happy to procure them for me. I will start preparing the potion tomorrow.”

 

“Not surprised.” Harry shrugged as he commented, “It seems Alcor had ordered them to treat any descendants of Cadmus like royalties.”

 

“Alcor and Cadmus, Delphinus and Salazar…” Tom stared at Harry’s vibrant green eyes as he continued, “Not to mention, you and I… It seems the fate of the Blacks with necromancy magic is entwined with those with Cadmus Peverell’s blood.”

 

“Seems more like a coincidence reinforced by an insane wizard with an unhealthy obsession over Cadmus Peverell…” Harry commented.

 

“Perhaps.” Tom leaned forward and whispered in Harry’s ear, “Shall I spoil the ending of Salazar and Delphinus’ relationship?”

 

Harry scoffed and asked back, “What relationship? Delphinus is so dense he probably never knew how Salazar felt.”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow and asked, “Oh? What makes you think that?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and explained, “The man is more interested in hopping zombies than Salazar.”

 

Tom’s eyes were amused as he commented, “Now that is strange considering he accompanied Salazar back to Britain instead of pursuing his research about ‘hopping zombies’.”

 

Harry blinked for a few seconds before he asked in obvious surprise, “He did?”

 

Harry opened the journal once more and began flipping the pages. Tom grabbed the journal from Harry’s hands and closed it as he summarized, “Salazar was overjoyed, of course. He had asked Delphinus to marry him the day Delphinus agreed to accompany him back in Britain. Delphinus had agreed, much to Salazar’s surprise, and they married in China. One of the reasons that Salazar had a falling out with Godric Gryffindor had been because of Delphinus.”

 

“Really?” Harry let Tom entwined their fingers and let the older wizard drag him, clearly interested in knowing more.

 

“Of course there were many other pressing issues that had a hand in Salazar leaving Hogwarts.” Tom placed the journal on the table next to the door before exiting the library, “Salazar wanted to create a dormitory for muggleborns and muggle-raised magical children where they would stay during summer, cutting off their connection with the muggle world. Godric thought it was too radical to cut off any kind of connection with the muggles, especially with the child’s muggle family.”

 

Tom walked towards the master’s bedroom and opened the door as he continued, “Salazar warned them about the security risks having connection to the muggle world would create. Godric thought he was being paranoid.”

 

Tom led Harry inside before closing the door as he finished, “They got into a heated argument. Godric apparently insulted Delphinus during that time. He called him a ‘tainted Dark wizard’ and other unpleasant insults. Salazar did not take it too well and left Hogwarts. He never returned to Hogwarts nor did he ever talk to Godric Gryffindor ever again.”

 

Harry hummed before commenting, “Well, that was more soap opera than I expected.”

 

“Salazar had always adored his beloved little necromancer.” Tom defended in a mocking tone, “He took care of those he cares about. You should read how he described his son. He always sounds so proud in his writing even when it was something as mundane as taking his first steps.”

 

Harry snickered at that comment.

 

Tom pulled Harry towards him until their chest collided. He placed both his hands on Harry’s waist as he whispered, “I suppose I can understand how much he adored his beloved little necromancer. I do have my own beloved little necromancer.”

 

Harry rested his arms on Tom’s shoulders as he corrected with a cheeky grin, “I’m not yet a necromancer though. I’m just reading every book and journal related to necromancy in this house.”

 

“Have you ever thought about it?” Tom asked, resting his forehead against Harry, “Creating your own Inferius?”

 

“I have.” Harry admitted without any hesitation, “I know how to do it. Actually, I know a lot of variations of the same ritual that will create different types of Inferius.”

 

“Is that so?” Tom mumbled, kissing Harry’s forehead.

 

“Yes, Alcor alone managed to create ten variations of the base ritual.” Harry’s gasped when Tom bit his ear lightly before licking it. Harry closed his eyes as he continued, “Depending on the type of being and degradation of the carcass-“

 

Harry moaned and tilted his head as Tom began kissing and sucking a part of his neck. Harry’s hand gripped the fabric of Tom’s robes as he continued, “Certain ingredients and r-r-rune- Oh Merlin!”

 

Tom chuckled as he whispered, “I prefer if you don’t moan another man’s name while I do this to you, Harry.”

 

“You pra- Aaahhh.” Harry threw his head back as Tom bit his neck once more while his hands travelled downwards. Harry moaned when he felt Tom grope his arse, pulling their bodies closer. He could feel Tom’s hard erection against his own and he rubbed their crotches together, earning a growl from Tom.

 

Tom moved his hands towards Harry’s thighs and forced his legs to wrap around Tom’s waist. Harry’s grip on Tom’s robes tightened as Tom began walking, carrying Harry with him. Harry captured Tom’s lips and kissed him deeply, enjoying the way their tongues danced together in an attempt to gain dominance over one another.

 

Harry gasped when he was suddenly dropped unceremoniously on the bed, bouncing once due to the force. Tom crawled in top of him, straddling him. He rubbed their crotches together, making Harry mewl. Tom lifted himself so that he was on his knees before he grabbed the hem of Harry’s robes and began lifting it up. Harry arched his back and let Tom slowly lift his robes. Tom’s voice was full of amusement yet sounded so out of breath as he commented, “Should I be happy that you didn’t bother wearing anything underneath, my dear Harry?”

 

Harry chuckled as he replied with the same out of breath tone, “I wasn’t expecting this, if that’s what you’re thinking. I didn’t bother wearing anything else since I didn’t plan to leave this place anyway.”

 

Tom lowered his head and left soft kisses from Harry’s lower abdomen, slowly working his way up as he continued to lift Harry robes. Harry moaned and grabbed Tom by the hair, gripping the silky dark hair tightly. Harry had to let go of Tom’s hair so that Tom could lift the robes off his arms. Their lips crashed into a fevered hungry kiss as Tom pulled the robes off Harry’s hands. Tom threw Harry’s robes quickly, not paying attention to where he even threw it.

 

Harry distantly heard something crash but he wasn’t sure. Their heavy breathing was too loud in his ears.

 

Tom’s hands roamed his body while Harry grabbed Tom’s robes, quickly taking it off. Tom stopped by Harry’s nipples and caressed them with his thumbs. Harry moaned in their kiss, resting his arms on Tom’s shoulders once more while his hands caressed Tom’s hair.

 

Tom pulled away, kissing Harry’s jaw before sucking Harry’s neck once more.

 

Harry moaned and closed his eyes, a smirk appearing on his lips as he cheekily commented in a slightly breathless tone, “You sure you don’t have vampire blood, Tom? You like biting my neck way too much.”

 

Tom bit his neck harshly as a reply, earning a surprised gasp from Harry. Tom began peppering the bite mark with soft kisses, licking and sucking it lightly as if to apologize.

 

Harry moaned and let Tom lift his legs until they rested on Tom’s shoulders. Harry dropped his hands and rested his upper body on the bed while Tom grabbed a pillow above Harry. Harry raised his right hand and gripped the back of Tom’s head, tugging his hair, as he whispered, “Tom…”

 

Tom lifted his head and captured Harry’s lips once more, lightly teasing Harry’s tongue with his own. Harry moaned once more, letting Tom pull him up so that he could place the pillow under Harry’s hips.

 

Harry’s body froze when he felt the tip of a wand press against his entrance and Tom pulled away slightly. Harry opened his mouth to say something but he only managed to gasp as Tom murmured some kind of spell that made the inside of his arse feel wet.

 

“T-T-Tom…” Harry moaned, gripping Tom’s arm. Tom hummed and kissed his neck once more, placing his Yew wand on the bed next to Harry. Harry closed his eyes as he admitted, “I-I’m a… I’m a virgin.”

 

Tom chuckled and he replied, “I would most definitely be killing the one who took your virginity if you weren’t, luv.”

 

Harry opened his eyes and slapped Tom’s arm as he added, “I mean I haven’t done… I don’t… I mean…”

 

Tom raised his head and stared at Harry, his hands groping Harry’s butt cheeks with total abandonment. Harry’s cheeks were slightly red as he admitted, “I mean I read how two men have sex. I’ve read some entries about it from Alcor’s journals and the other necromancers’ journals as well. Well, I guess, I mean I understand the basic-“

 

“Harry.” Tom whispered, making Harry clam his mouth shut. Tom’s lips curved into a small smile as he whispered, “Relax. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but retort, “Hearing that from the big bad Dark Lord isn’t really reassuring.”

 

Tom’s smile turned into a more predatory smirk as he hissed, “<< Careful, luv, or I might just punish you for your cheek. >>”

 

Harry knew that the proper reaction was to be afraid but he just didn’t feel fear when he was around Tom. Instead, he felt giddy and more relaxed as he challenged, “<< Do your worst, My Lord. >>”

 

Tom growled before crushing their lips together while Harry felt a finger caressed his entrance, lightly tracing the hole. Harry mewled and pushed his body to rub against Tom’s hard cock. Tom had other plans it seemed as he pulled away, using his other hand to push Harry’s body against the bed by planting his hand on Harry’s stomach. A predatory smirk decorated Tom’s handsome face as he hissed, “<< I seem to remember I have yet to punish you for your betrayal, my dear Harry. >>”

 

“Are you serious?” Harry groaned but remained still, letting Tom do as he will.

 

“Very much so.” Tom replied, slowly pushing his finger in. Harry hissed at the intrusion, closing his eyes and tried to calm down. Tom captured his lips once more, his kiss gentler than usual as he continued to push his finger inside. Harry returned the kiss, grabbing Tom’s upper arms, tightening his hold as Tom continued to push his finger in.

 

Harry’s eyes opened and he gasped, his back arching slightly even under the pressure of Tom’s hand, as he felt Tom’s finger graze over something that sent pleasure all over Harry.

 

Tom pulled away and stared at Harry’s expression. His eyes were wide open, his pupils almost black in obvious lust. Those perfect pink lips were parted slightly and a gasp left them once more when Tom deliberately grazed over that spot again. Tom’s lips curved into a pleased smirk as he began abusing that spot, making sure he would graze over it as he began pumping his finger in and out of Harry. Harry’s gasps became moans and he weakly gripped Tom’s shoulders. Tom continued to stare at the beautiful debauched face Harry was making as he inserted another finger, scissoring them, all the while abusing Harry’s prostate.

 

“T-T-Tom, wha-what-“ Harry could no longer form any coherent words, moaning wantonly under Tom.

 

“This is called your prostate, Harry.” Tom whispered wickedly, “Your punishment will be this, Harry.”

 

“Pu-punis- Ooohh!” Harry arched his back once more, whimpering slightly when Tom’s hand kept him from rubbing his cock against Tom’s.

 

“You will come without touching your cock, my dear Harry.” Tom whispered right by his ear, his hot breath making Harry moan, “I’ll first make you come with my fingers then I’ll make you come with my cock. Before the end of this day, I’ll make sure the only way you can ever achieve orgasm is through your arse.”

 

A breathy chuckle escaped Harry’s lips before he commented, “I’d like to see you try.”

 

The animalistic growl Tom gave as a reply almost shocked Harry but his mind decided it was better to focus on the sudden increased pace of Tom’s fingers. Harry gripped Tom’s shoulders tightly as he moaned wantonly, not even realizing that Tom had suddenly pushed a third finger to accompany the first two as they stretched him, all the while punishing his prostate relentlessly.

 

“T-Tom! Tom!” Harry’s moans formed into one name as he felt a fourth finger stretch him even further. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, whimpering slightly at the slight discomfort the fourth finger created.

 

Tom sucked his neck before whispering, “Relax, Harry. Just relax.”

 

Harry wanted to make a snarky retort but his lips weren’t functioning correctly at the moment and his brain was slowly freezing up, leaving Harry delirious from the pleasure of Tom’s fingers punishing his prostate. A few minutes later, the discomfort was almost unnoticeable as the pleasure Tom’s fingers kept giving Harry with total abandonment took the helm, making Harry moan wantonly under Tom.

 

Harry dug his nails on the skin of Tom’s shoulders, moaning his name loudly as he came, “Tom!”

 

His cum spluttered towards his chest, the elevation of his lower body causing a few of it to land on Harry’s neck and chin. Tom’s lips curved into a predatory smirk and he licked Harry’s neck, slowly licking the semen up till Harry’s chin while he removed his hands out of Harry. Harry whimpered as he felt those sinful fingers leave him but moaned weakly as Tom pressed their lips together, tasting himself in Tom’s mouth while Tom removed his trousers.

 

While Harry was too preoccupied in returning Tom’s kiss, Tom pressed his cock against Harry’s entrance. Feeling the head of Tom’s cock against his sensitive entrance, Harry weakly pushed Tom as he whispered, “Wait. Give me a mo-“

 

Harry’s words turned into a gasp and his nails dug deeper against Tom’s shoulders when he felt Tom thrust in, bottoming himself and hitting Harry’s prostate in one thrust. Harry swore he saw stars and one of them could possibly be the Big Dipper constellation.

 

“I said wait.” Harry hissed, trying to calm down and getting used to the intrusion.

 

“I am waiting.” Tom countered cheekily, making Harry growl.

 

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt so full. He did feel full when Tom was using his fingers but this… this was different. He couldn’t deny that the heat of Tom’s cock inside him and the warmth of Tom’s entire body felt so good right now. Remembering the journals, Harry experimentally clenched, earning a surprised gasp from Tom. Harry opened his eyes and grinned cheekily, clenching around the hard cock inside him. Tom groaned once more, his eyes black with lust yet there was that fire in them that Harry always saw. Tom growled and hissed, “<< You asked for it, Harry. >>”

 

Harry gasped as Tom suddenly pull back before thrusting in once more, the force making the bed creak and Harry bounce. Without waiting for any confirmation or denial from Harry, Tom began thrusting in a brutal pace, the bed creaking in protest of the animalistic ferocity of Tom’s thrusts.

 

Harry, on the other hand, wouldn’t be able to say stop even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to. Tom’s brutal pace meant that his prostate was tortured once more. He clung onto Tom, his body rocking to meet each of Tom’s thrusts without him even realizing it. It didn’t matter. What mattered was the sweet pleasure that overtook Harry’s entire body, turning him into an incoherent mess under Tom. He was moaning Tom’s name, enjoying the feeling of being full and the attention his prostate received from the brutal pounding. His moans, the sound of the bed creaking and the sounds of their skin slapping against each other were the only sounds to reach Harry ears.

 

That’s not true.

 

The grunts Tom made were music to his ears as well. The animalistic way Tom took him aroused Harry. This was what he had craved for this entire time: to see that calm exterior peel off and to see the animal hidden inside Tom Riddle.

 

And what he saw was simply beautiful. Harry lifted his head and captured Tom’s lips, earning a growl as Tom quickly dominated the kiss. Harry’s lips curved into a smirk, letting Tom dominate him.

 

It felt so good. Harry enjoyed the pleasure Tom’s cock continued to give him, screaming Tom’s name as he came for a second time. Tom continued his brutal pace, actually quickening even more. Harry moaned weakly, watching with fascinated eyes as those dark lust-filled eyes stared at him, as drops of sweat leave his brows and how his impeccable hair was now in disarray, slightly wet with sweat as well.

 

Harry felt a rush of power swell up inside him, knowing that he was the only person to ever see Tom like this, to ever see Tom lose control this much even though his mind was fully intact and his sanity clear. Harry placed his hands on Tom’s neck and pulled him closer, smirking as he hissed, “<< Come for me, Tom. Come inside me. _Mark me_.  >>”

 

Tom kissed Harry furiously and pulled him closer, thrusting as deep as he could until his balls slapped against Harry’s arse. Harry mewled as he felt Tom come inside him, filling him, _marking him_.

 

Tom rode his orgasm inside Harry, filling him until he couldn’t anymore. Even after he was done and his cock was softening inside, he didn’t move. He lazily kissed Harry once more, lightly biting Harry’s bottom lip before licking it. Harry mewled under him and Tom slowly pulled back. Harry stared at Tom for a few minutes before finally chuckling lightly.

 

Tom raised an eyebrow and asked, “What?”

 

“I will admit.” Harry started, grinning at Tom, “You were able to give me pleasure that made me forget everything but your name.”

 

It took a second before Tom remembered those the words he had teased Harry with in Gringotts. Tom chuckled as well at the remembrance, kissing Harry’s forehead lightly before sitting up. He grabbed both of Harry’s legs and smirked sadistically as he said, “Don’t worry, my dear, I’ll make sure my name is the only thing you will remember for the rest of the day.”

 

“Wha- Oh!” Harry’s back arched as he felt Tom lazily thrust once more. The slow hardening of Tom’s cock felt like a dark promise of what Tom had in store for the rest of the day.

 

Unsurprisingly, Harry didn’t mind at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut was to everyone's satisfaction... XD
> 
> Honestly, this was meant to be pretty much PWP but then my hands decided to add backstories about Salazar’s era and I have no idea why. The whole ‘peeling of exterior’ is actually a reference to Harry’s comments in Chapter 1 of CaBR, where he admitted that the reason why he had goad Tom was to see him lose his cool. 
> 
> Jiangshi is a Chinese mythical creature that seems to either be a zombie or a vampire. They are also known as hopping vampires since they moved by hopping while their hands are outstretched.
> 
> Jiangdong is part of China. Honestly, I just picked that one because I remembered the Tiger of Jiangdong (Wu has always been my favourite ‘kingdom’ in Dynasty Warriors)
> 
> As for Salazar Slytherin and Delphinus Black, Delphinus is an OC Black. In this universe, I made it so that Salazar Slytherin will already have Peverell blood (perhaps an ancestor married a Gaunt for something). Delphinus is ‘mentioned’ in Chapter 23 of CaBR since these two fanfics shared the same universe (ASC is a fanfic of CaBR)
> 
> In case anyone is wondering if this could be a hint of how Harry and Voldemort’s sex life would be in CaBR, eeerrrr… no idea? We’ll see. XD


End file.
